I Promise
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: It's too late, as soon as she breathes her last breath my mission is complete, and I have finished off the Mansons and their race. Dsoc complete
1. Chapter 1

**Wow first dp fic. I really hope you enjoy this fic as much as I'm going to have fun writing it. The next chapter will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dp. But I do own some ocs that will be coming up later.**

Samantha Manson stirred awake. It was her 17th birthday. She woke up in her pajamas hair a mess and eyes a little sagged. She waltzed downstairs ate her breakfast and came back upstairs with just enough time to change into her halter top and jeans, her hair was down a little past her shoulders and to the mid point of her back. She looked at herself in the mirror; she certainly had changed a bit since her freshmen year. "Sam, honey Danny and tucker are here," Her mom yelled. Sam grabbed her backpack and gracefully made her way down the stairs. Danny flashed a warm smile,

"Hey."

"Hey." She responded smiling back. There was something between them; everyone knew except the people who needed to know the most; Sam and Danny.

"Hey Sam." Tucker said without looking up from his palm pilot.

"Hey Tucker."

"Happy birthday Sam." Danny held out a small wrapped boxed gift. She took the gift but as she did their hands grazed each others. There was a cough and their contact broke instantly, they were both blushing and looking away.

"Open it tonight." Danny finished. Sam turned, left it on the table and went out the door with her friends to school. Her mother grabbed the gift watching them leave with a frown on her face.

"Thank you Daniel, but Sam doesn't need this from you." She put the gift in the drawer and locked it with a key that she clutched.

"Hey Fentino!" Dash threw a football and it smashed the back of his head. "Leave him alone Dash."

"Sam protecting her little boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" The two yelled in unison. But their answer just made Dash walk off laughing. Danny's eyes glowed green until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned up to see Sam.

"He's not worth it." Danny gritted his teeth. He hated to admit it but she was right.

The bell rang freedom from Lancer and all the other teachers. The halls filled with students wanting to rush away from the place that gave them torture. Danny and Sam walked out to the curb. "So Danny, do want to come over tonight?"

"I can't I have to meet up with….someone." Sam's smile faded, but Danny didn't seem to notice.

"Ok….call me ok?" she said weakly. She turned her back on him and started to walk away smile fully gone. Danny headed the other way and started walking. He heard the ring tone of his cell phone as he pulled it up to his ear.

"Hey Danny."

"Oh hey."

"So if I go tonight the ghost boy will be there?"

"Yeah Paulina…he will." Danny felt a frog stuck in his throat. Why was this so hard to talk to his girlfriend?

'Maybe it because you still like Sam.'

'I do not. She is my friend.'

'You know you like her.'

'Alright….maybe.'

Sam walked homes as slowly as possible deep in thought. The rain drizzled down and landed on her face as the rain creased down her face. She faced the place she called home.

'Home…' Her thoughts dwelled off of Danny and now to face whatever her parents had in store for her as she stepped inside. The house was ill lilted.

"Mom…Dad." She turned the corner and their stood her parents holding a cake that read happy birthday Samantha.

"Surprise!" They jollied out. Sam wasn't really surprised, but it was in the moment and she pastured a surprised look on her face. Her mom's face lit up,

"I know lets go shopping" before Sam could object her mother pulled her out the door. As soon as they were out the door Sam's dad picked up the phone. His fingers dialed the phone number. There were three rings and then a voice of a female voice.

"Hey Susan did you tell Matthew? We are going to tell Samantha tomorrow." He turned phone still in his hand.

"Matthew accepts, that great!"

"Good." The doorbell rang.

"Got to go Susan the guests are arriving." He placed it on the ringer and waved for the butler to bring them in. Danny and Tucker walked in with people coming in behind them.

"Hello Daniel….Tucker."

"We came for the party."

Sam almost ran home; anything to get away from her mother lagging behind. Sam rushed through the door not even noticing that the lights were turned off she flicked them on to be greeted by a huge,

"Surprise!" She looked around at the people shouting and clapping, her gaze landed on one person.

'What is she doing here? No wonder everyone is here.' Sam clenched her teeth.

"Hey everyone lets play hide-in-go seek in the dark!" Everyone looked at her,

"and maybe the ghost boy will find me." Everyone nodded their heads to Sam's surprise and so she flicked off the lights. She felt her way downstairs not caring about the game but more about escaping her party. She stumbled into the laundry room and sat down against the wall. Her mind wandered to other thoughts for at least an hour till she heard a cough and looked at a pair of feet. Her gazed filled up to show Danny smiling.

"Escaping your party?"

"No, just thinking." Which was the truth but what she didn't say was it was about them. He sat down next to her.

"About what?"

"Nothing." He nodded knowing not to press the matter. He held out the same wrapped gift. "Happy birthday Sam. I found it locked away." His head turned away as Sam unwrapped the gift that was given to her, to reveal a sliver bracelet that on it engraved was I promise. She gasped as she nearly dropped the item that was now in her hands.

"Danny…" She leaned over and hugged him...

"It's beautiful." When they pulled away they stared into each others eyes. Danny kept glancing from the bracelet to Sam's eyes…

"I found it unopened so I thought that…I got it to promise that…" Sam's eye won; he was drawn to them. Sam leaned over closer, knowing what was going to happen. Their lips connected for a spilt second and then found themselves kissing again. To Sam this was the best present for they both knew that they had liked each other but never had a chance to say anything or do anything. Maybe it was the fact that deep down inside Sam felt that this could break their friendship, but if Danny was willing to take the chance with her, what could happen. After two or three minutes of kissing they pulled apart.

"Danny…I"-

"Um…We better get back to the party." Here she was about to confess her feelings and all he wanted to do was go back to the party?

"Yeah…sure." Sam said without questioning it. She opened the door and all the lights were on symbolizing that the game was over. When they finally reached up stairs guest were just starting to leave. Danny turned to Sam, and Sam spoke,

"Thanks for the party."

"You're welcome." Danny smiled.

"You-Who Danny!" Sam's feelings were drained from her as she watched Danny run off and join hands with Paulina and anger burn in her as Paulina planted a kiss on his cheek. It struck her, they were going out. Did Danny feel anything that night or was it just a thing. She watched Danny walk out the doors with Paulina without looking back.

**Hope you enjoy it. Please review full of comments, questions and if needed flames.**


	2. Chapter 2 Tears

**Hey thankyou for all of thoes who read and replied. I am so happy that you like it and that I got 200 hits for just the first chapter.You will most likely be mad at me after this chapter but I do remind you that this is a triangle story, and Paulina if you count her.**

**Mental Mess- sorry it took so long.  
Danny-Fantom- You might not like this chapter but it builds a problem...  
sam manson rulez- you think that times 100 after reading this.  
UNLIKELYTOBEARIT- yup but so will Sam...just not yet...you'll get it after this chapter.  
cutterforthecause-thanks**

**Disclaimer:I don't own dp or any characters for up to this point.**

Danny and Ticker came to pick Sam up at her house, but she wasn't there. Her mother answered the door. "Sam left an hour ago didn't she tell you?" The question was directed at both of them but she was glaring at Danny. Danny and Tucker backtracked to school leaving both boys ticked off.

"Why didn't she tell us? I didn't need the extra walking."

"Maybe something is up." Tuck spoke up. They reached school with still plenty of time. But still Danny wondered what happened. He spotted Sam walking to class.

"Sam." She didn't turn around nor did she stop.

"Sam." He called again; he ran after her and stopped her.

"Sam, why didn't you call last night to say that you were going to the school early?"

"I figured that you would want to spend that time with **_Paulina_**." Stressing the last word she kept walking leaving Danny behind. He caught up one more time.

"I'm sorry I tried to tell you."

"Was that before or after we made-out?" She snapped. She walked away a third time. Danny kept following her trying to explain, until she ran in the safety of the girl's restroom. She ran into a stall closed the door and started to cry. She didn't care if she missed class. It was one of those days where she never wanted to see Danny again. She froze when she heard voices; voices that she would know anywhere.

'The witch has come to torture me.'

"Paulina, why are you dating that Loser Fenton?" A girl asked while powdering her nose.

"I'm not. I figure the ghost boy comes when he's around. As soon as Danny Phantom comes I'll drop Fenton."

"Come on we'll be late for class." Another girl answered. They left and as soon as Sam knew they were gone, Sam rushed out of the restroom and ran to Danny's locker. Danny was stilled there looking angry. He slammed his locker and found Sam.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you that"-

"I don't want to hear it. What makes you think I would talk to you after you embarrassed me like that?"

"Because… Because we're friends."

"We were friends." Danny turned his back to her and started to walk away.

"Paulina is using you." She blurted out. He turned around and stared at her.

"Leave my girlfriend out of this."

"She only wants Danny Phantom."

"Maybe that's what I'll give her."

"Danny…she…she'll never like you like I"- Her head towered down. Danny showed no sympathy in the matter.

"What you have something you want to say." He leaned in a whispered,

"To me there was no last night. I didn't feel a thing." He smirked; he had got her.

"So Sam, do you want to say anything?" She looked like she would burst out in tears but when she looked at him there were hate in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU." She ran past him out the doors and home. Everyone watching as she went.

Danny stood there as a ghost seeped out of him and sunk into the floor. Danny grabbed his head, everyone now staring at him.

'What happened?' Tucker walked up to him.

"That was low." He walked away.

"Tucker, wait, what was low?" Tucker turned back for a second.

"I know Paulina is your girlfriend, but you still should have trusted your friends." Danny grabbed his forehead as the pain came. There were flashes of the last few minutes.

"**_I hate you."_**

"_Danny she'll…she'll never like you like I"-_

"_She only wants Danny Phantom."_

"_Last night I didn't feel a thing."_

"_She is using you."_

"_Leave my girlfriend out of this."_

"_We were friends."_

He blinked and made the vivid images go away. "Danny." Danny now cringed at the voice, he knew she was right.

"_Paulina is using you."_

"Oh Danny!" He turned back to his girlfriend, with a new passion in his eyes. He saw what she really was; a fake.

"Paulina we need to talk…"

Sam rushed home longing to lie on her bed but her parents stopped her before it got that far. "Samantha, where are you going and why are you not at school?"

"I…uh…felt sick." She lied

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Your father and I have something to tell you…"

"Yes…"

"There's no easy way of telling you this… You're engaged."

Sam was in her room on her bed; crying. This wasn't fair, how could her parents do this to her. Her phone rang as the caller Id showed Danny. She let the answering machine pick it up she didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Um…. Sam. It's Danny. I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but I called to say I'm sorry. That probably doesn't mean anything but I really want to talk….Sam please pick up…I know you don't want to talk."- Sam picked up the phone she had to tell him.

"Danny meet me on my roof, I have something to tell you."

**Hate me now but don't worry this is a d/s/oc story anyway. Review I know you must hate me but you will grow to love it. Yes, poor Sam. I don't hate Sam in fact she is my favorite character... just in a tough choice. Review, flame, nothing will stop me from writing this story but reviews do make me update faster.**


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving

**Hey I talk to you guys at the bottom because I know you really want to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but I do own some characters that will be comming up in the next chapter...**

Sam sat on her roof gazing out at the stars, arms hugging her knees. She sighed; she had to figure out a way to tell him. Deep in her thoughts she heard a cough and turned towards it expecting it to be her mother, but it was Danny Phantom.

"I thought if you didn't want to talk to Danny Fenton you would talk to Danny Phantom?" He carried a weak smile not knowing whether she would still be mad. He sat down next to her relieved that she didn't blow up at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened at school." There was an awkward silence,

"Sam is there anything wrong?"

"Yea….I being forced into something I can't do."

"What are you talking about?" Streams filled her eyes. "Danny, I'm leaving."

"You're kidding right…vacation…when are you coming back?"

"I'm not coming back."

"Why?"

"My parents." She answered. "Sam there's something you're not telling me."

"It's…nothing." She saw concern in his eyes, but she couldn't tell him; not like this. Without warning she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you." She said as Danny sighed. Sam bit her lip there was something restless in her heart she needed to know the answer.

"Danny…Did you mean it when you said you didn't feel anything…?" She whispered. She pulled away and Danny turned towards her. Both teens got lost in each others eyes.

"Sam…I"- He was breathless. She perked up when she heard a noise. When she realized what it was she knew she only had a couple seconds. She put her hand over his mouth.

"Hide." She pushed him behind the air vent as the door opened.

"Sammy-kins why are you up so late? We're leaving in the morning."

"I go to bed in a minute."

"Well I am going to bed now. Don't stay up to much." She faced the doorway and back to her. "Who's up here?"

"Just me." Sam answered.

"I hear voices."

"I was…talking to myself." The answered didn't satisfy her mother but too tired to do anything about it she turned and returned back into the house. Sam slid down the air vent with a sigh of relief. Danny started laughing and she joined in. Time flew by as they talked for hours. Once again Sam's head fell onto his shoulder. Both teens wishing the night would never end for they both knew what tomorrow held. Both knew that they would never see each other again.

"Danny you are coming to say goodbye right? I 'm going to be on platform 37."

"I promise."

"Good." Danny smiled to himself as he heard the purring as what a kitten would make. Sam had fallen asleep. He leaned back trying to imagine what life would be like without Sam.

_The girl stood there with friends surrounding her on the playground. Her blonde hair blew in the wind. The guys swooned over her. Danny and Tucker stood there watching the girl getting all the attention. The girl eyed them both and smiled. A boy who saw her glancing over at them went over to Danny and Tucker and pushed them down._

"_Stay away from my girl." He growled. _

"_Dash what are you doing?" The girl ran over to them and helped Danny and Tucker up. _

"_I"- Dash was safe from Sam but not from the teacher. "Dash, do I need to call your dad?"_

"_No." Dash stormed off away from the trio._

"_I hope he wasn't being mean to you."_

_The next day Sam was in the past because she had helped them out. Paulina had come the very next day. _

_6th grade_

"_Sam, are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I?"_

"_I mean black? Couldn't you just brown or something?"_

"_No, black is perfect." Sam went over to sink and picked up the hair dye kit. Black was across the label. It was supposed of be for rebellion for her parents. But Danny had always thought that there was a different reason. He had been right._

_High school-_

_Tucker, Sam, and Danny stood on the dance floor. Tucker sighed, _

"_Man, I can't believe your date ditched you. Danny looked around, _

"_Where is Paulina anyway?"  
Sam spotted Paulina talking to Dash and opened her mouth to say something, but she decided against it. _

"_Who cares? Look, the DJ is still playing and I think there's still time for one more dance." She smiled at Danny as he smiled back._

"_Sure I'd love to." Danny said as he hands Tucker the amulet. _

"_Hold on to this, will ya?" The two were swept onto the dance floor. Trying to lighten up the mood Sam said, _

"_Promise me you'll keep your pants on?" Danny smiled and replied,_

"_I'll do my best."  
_  
_The three of them sat in the movie theater staring at the screen. Sam leaned over to Danny and whispered. _

"_Sorry about that stupid fight. Can we forget it ever happened?"  
Danny replied,_

"_So you wish it, so shall it be." Remembering their kiss and leaving it behind because it was a moment shared between them._

Danny stood up and carried her bridal style and turned intangible and sunk into the floor. He wandered through the house till he reached Sam's room. He placed her gently on the bed.

"I'll miss you Sam. I wish I could have told you, I love you." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. And pulled back knowing he had to say goodbye.

"I love you Sam, Goodnight." He flew off to his own bed. Sam stirred in her bed and

"I love you too Danny." escaped her lips.

"Wake up Samantha." Her mother chipper as she brushed the curtains to the normal spot. Sam groaned then threw off the sheets.

"Now, Dress nicely, but you have plenty of time before we leave for the train."

"What about Danny and Tucker are they going to meet me there?"

"Well….I um yes they are." Her mother quickly left with the servants following behind. Sam brushed off her suspicions with her mother. She pulled out a dress that her mother bought that she actually liked. The dress was a black dress that went to around her knees. She knew in the back of her mind that something was wrong. She looked at the phone and nervously picked it up.

Danny spread across his bed, drool hung out of his mouth.

"Danny." Jazz rushed in.

"Danny!" She yelled one more.

"Sam wants you to meet her at the train station in twenty minutes!" Danny jerked up. He shoved Jazz out changed into whatever was on his floor, raggedly brushed his hair. He glanced at his clock the train station was 20 minutes away, there was no way he could make it there on time running, or by car, but who said anything about flying? He phased through the wall into the alley way. He morphed into Danny Phantom and sped away. He flew faster and faster every second. There was a tiny voice in the back of his mind that taunted him that said he would never make it.

Sam and her parents stood outside of the train on platform 37, her parents checking their clocks impatiently waiting.

"Sam we really must get on the train."  
"Danny said he would come and he will." Both parents glanced at each other knowing they did not even speak to Danny, both thought it was futile to have Sam go if she knew the truth or even what they thought of him. 'She's growing more attached to him.' Her mother thought coldly.

He flew into the nearest alley way by the train station; he changed back quickly and ran for all he was worth. The people hustling and pushing their way through wanting to get to their train didn't help Danny either. He tried to run through the gate.

"Where are you going?" One ticket master pulled him aside.

"I have to meet someone."

"Sorry, you can't go past the gate without a ticket."

"But"-

"Final boarding for platform 37, final boarding." His heart raced that was Sam's train. He shoved away from the ticket guy and run against the crowd. He had to make it to her train. He ran behind a pillar and changed and went in tangible as he slipped through the gate. He only hoped was that he wasn't too late.

"Really Samantha we need to get on the train." Sam bit her lip, she knew Danny always kept his promises, so why not this one? The parents boarded first and Sam dragged her feet as she boarded. The metal door closed behind them. Her heart sank as if the door was the sea inside her. But only grief was inside.

Danny looked at the platform numbers, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, at that rate he had a long time to go. He flew faster until he reached gate 36. The train in 37 had started to pull away… He ran up against the train he saw Sam; he tried to get her attention. But she was facing the other way.

Sam slumped down into her seat. Her mother put on a weak smile,

"Sam, honey, forget about what-his-name…in a couple of hours you will meet Matt."

"His name is Danny."

"What?"

"I am not forgetting Danny. Why did I have to come anyway? I hate leaving my friends and I HATE YOU." She yelled and ran into her room on the train. She fell into the bed which was already uncomfortable as it was. She started to cry. The old Sam who rebelled was gone, she didn't know how to go back the way it was…but somehow she have to.

Danny ready to phase through the train was struck by something behind him. He fell to the ground with a thud. His eyes strain to keep open

'Sam…no don't go…don't leave me…' but the shock wearied him so much he blacked out. His last slight was the train pulling out of the station. He had lost the love of his life because he wasn't careful. His mind blanked out.

**Well I hope you liked it, it was the longest chapter yet...with no lyric or songs in there. Well this kinda sets the start of the story. I actually have exams so I don't have much homework so in turn more story... For the flashbacks yes I have sam as the popular girl I go in more detail later on in the story...but I actually think Sam dyed her hair black or she was adopted...Her mom has blonde she it makes sense... You can flame me for this chapter but I will still write. I don't think I gave too much away... I love that I got like 15 reviews for this chapter and over 600 hits and all I can say is thank you.**

**What's going to happen in the next chapter: Sam meets matt and danny decides something...what's this Val getting to tucker... that's all I'm giving away. You most likely got it already but tell if I should do this every time. **

**kimron1510-thanks  
Mental Mess- the ghost took over him...  
Twilight Princess- yeah you'll hate them later too...  
sam manson rulez- fall break is coming up soon...-  
Marenda Coxy- keep guessing only I know  
ChinaWings- yeah I found that funny too... and for chapter one it said that she was deep in thought...time can fly by like that ...it had on taken at least 45 minutes for danny to find her... so no not a 5 minute party.  
dannyiscutesam- I can't tell you that all I can say is that you will like one of the endings... I already said too much...yes there is more than one alternate ending...  
Master of Procrastination- I love your name... you get why Sam has forgotten how to act the way she was...but don't worry she might do things later in the story...  
Fred the Mutant Pickle- Yeah I kind of do that without thinking about it...really...  
IloveCalifornia-thanks I will...  
vanillalilies- wait no longer.  
the sleep warrior-so what do you mean by that you said it as a suggestion but then you said I did it so it was nothing?  
AzNAnGeL07-Auctally it will become more complex than just a regular triangle.so fun...**

**sojo- You're going to have to till the next chapter is up...**


	4. Chapter 4 Decision

**Idecided to do this at thebeginning this time. I have updated quickly because this will be the last chapter released before Fall break is overconsidering that I will be away in Canada.So just have fun reading it and I think I put little hints in here so just look.I talk more at the end...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but I do own Fredrick (he rocks..) and Mathew.**

* * *

Sam laid on her bed stirring. Her mouth whispered, "Danny. Danny" A hand and a voice woke her from her sleep. "When I was told to wake Samantha Manson, they did not tell me how beautiful young lady she was." Sam blushed at the awkwardness, but the gentlemen didn't seem to notice. "Now the limo is outside and your parents have already left for the house. My name is Fredrick if you have any questions." He picked up the suitcases and left the train with Sam following behind. He opened the door to the car and gestured for her to go in, when she did the car ride started, after half an hour of quiet Fredrick broke the silence. "Master Mathew has been looking forward to your visit."

"I sure he has." She muttered under her breath. "Ah here we are Miss Manson."

"The name is Sam."

"So I see." They pulled into the driveway and right up to the stairs. "There is Master Mathew." Sam didn't even want to look, but when the door was opened and a hand was held out she took it and looked at the speck up the stairs to her future. Fredrick led her to the main stairway. She slowly walked up the stairs. She wasn't going to rush up to meet her future when it the future her parents picked out. Every step it felt like she was leaving her old life behind. When she reached the top she came face to face with the most handsome person she had ever seen.

* * *

Danny laid out stone cold. His eyes wanted to remain closed but pictures were coming back to him. A large crowd of people surrounded him. He sat up a little too quickly and he fell back. "Careful." Now he just realized this wasn't a dream. He shot up again. He stood up and started to run, even though he knew he wasn't up for it. He shot out of the train station; it was all coming back to him. "Sam." His head hung as he remembered the last few minutes before it went black. The thundered roared and the lightning played across the sky. The rain started to pour when he reached his house. He reached for the handle that led into his house. The talking instantly stopped when he fell into sight. Maddie rushed over. "Danny are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine.' He snapped. "WE were so worried when you didn't come down to eat."

"I'm going to my room." Danny yelled and ran up stairs. Jazz rolled her eyes and followed him. She knocked on the door. "Leave me alone." She pushed the door open anyways. "Couldn't fly there fast enough?"

"No." His voice was bitter. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Jason and I got into a fight." She said sadly. Jazz had moved out with her boyfriend when she turned 20 and she was convinced that they would marry someday. But occasionally they would get into fights and Jazz would leave. "You miss her don't you?" Danny glared to answer. "So go after her."

"She didn't tell me where she was going and what about mom and dad?"

"I'll cover for you." Danny looked up skeptically. "Jazz why are you doing this?"

Jazz sat down next to her little brother. "Danny as you grow up you realizes that when you love someone you are willing to do anything for them. I can see it in you Danny, You love Sam. If you don't go after her you will loose her forever. People like Sam only come once in a lifetime." Jazz stood and headed towards the door. "Think about it Danny." She was gone leaving Danny isolated. "She's right." He muttered and grabbed the phone. "Tucker you need to come over… now.

* * *

Tucker ended the phone with Valerie leaning against him. He looked back to her. "Now where were we?"

"You were going to tell me where does Danny run off too all the time." Tuckered chuckled. "I can't tell you." He glanced at his watch and then at her gazing eyes. "Um…You know what Val I need to go meet…meet Da…Danny." He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. Valerie sat up. What food was she id she couldn't have him answer a simple question! He's almost about to crack he just needs a little persuasion." A smile crossed her face. How hard would it be to make him crack? He already liked her. She knew her something about Danny and she wanted to know what.

* * *

"You're going to do what!"

"SHhhhhhhh do want my parents to hear?"

"You're going to do what?" Tucker whispered. "I'm going to find Sam."

"Danny you don't know where she went."

"Hasn't stopped my before."

"Use your head. What about saving the town Danny Phantom remember?"

"Jazz is going to cover for me."

"OH this is just great."

"Tucker."

"One of my best friends us going after my other best friend who moved away. Danny did it ever occurred to you why she moved."

"Her parents."

"Well you can't just up and leave."

"I am."

"How are you going to figure out where she went?"

"She'll have something at her house." Danny said finishing packing. "So when are you going to her house?"

"Tonight."

"I'm coming."

"Tucker, you can't you have to call me if anything goes wrong."

"So the one with the ghost powers leaves, leaving the normal one here?"

"Right."

"But"-

"Tucker I'm going. Nothing you can say will change my mind." He paused. "I love her." Tucker looked at him. "Wh..what?"

"You heard me tucker, I love Sam."

"I have been waiting a long time for you to say that."

"I know." Danny said as he closed his suitcase.

* * *

**I know that last section was horrible but don't kill me I wanted to add another chapter and well I usually add detail when I type but I have so much to do. If you want I will repost it at the end of the story with everything more detailed. No I did not mean to make Val look like a slut and I hope that I won't offend people but what you think in your mind is different than what I write so really think before you put that in a review. Ok well I guess time to answer your reviews.**

**vanillalilies****- yup but more poor Danny  
****Mental Mess****- I sorry about your dog. Thanks though  
****cutterforthecause****- Her mom has blonde and dad has orange or maybe the other way around I really can't remeber right now.  
sam manson+ danny 4 ever!- Yeah you might not like this chapter but again triangle.  
IloveCalifornia- was it my writing? you'll get it all at the end. or just tell me.  
... -thanks  
****The Fluffy Queen****-thanks.  
****the sleep warrior****- ok that's for me to know and you to find out.  
****ChinaWings****- Thanks I rewrite the bottom part for you...I'm sorry it's not as long.  
Twilight Princess- Um no...Yeah Danny doesn't fall into the train my sister is making me have Danny suffer a little...but of course I cna't tell you what happens... I been writing since fifth grade (stories like this but not as good so if you do pratice alot you get better. And maybe if you keep reviewing I email you some sneek peaks... well maybe...  
****kimron1510****-thanks  
****Star-In-The-Sky-25****- ok you can stop begging now.  
** **sharon3264****- I won't know about the exams till after break...but thanks.**

**WEll you all must hate what I'm doing but what the heck it builds the story and for the next chapter I post if I get alot of reviews I will start to do sneek peeks. I'm nice like that.** **Danny is in for pain sam will get confused and well tucker...**


	5. Chapter 5 Compromise

**Shortest chapter in my story so forgive me.I really didn't mean for it to be short. the next chapter is just like this one or a little bit longer and then it is a long chapter as a start of longer chapters...so yeah. Don't worry this is kinda of a dull chapter but it gets better...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dp...only matt and fredrick and the old dude.**

* * *

Sam held out her hand still entranced by his eyes, he bended over kissing her hand gracefully. "I have been waiting to meet you Samantha." She pulled out her hand at the mention of her full name. She started to walk into the house. "Nice to meet you too Mathew." She heard him calling out behind her, "Samantha wait." Not sure whether it was she actually falling for someone her parents picked out or that it wasn't Danny, she kept walking. "It's Sam." She walked with the maid to her room. She slammed her door in Matthew's face. He gritted his teeth and rubbed his forehead in vexation. "What was that Matthew?" He turned to meet an old man who he also knew as his grandfather. "She is being Impossible." He hissed though his teeth. "Matthew, Matthew, Matthew let me try this." The older man knocked on the door. "What do you want?" Sam yelled out of her room. "There are rules in this house and one of them is we speak face to face." The door slid opened. "Yes." 

"Another is you don't slam doors or scream." Sam nodded, what else could she do. "You will report down to dinner at 7 sharp wearing something like what you have on right now. We don't have many rules in this house Miss Manson so I expect for you to keep all of them. Your parents are down the hall, and you should ask Fredrick if you have any questions." He paused. "See you at 7 Samantha." Samantha nodded and closed the door gently. The older man turned to Matt. "I am disappointed in you. All you had to do was be polite and you couldn't even do that." He leaned close. "Remember Matthew it's not my life on the line, but yours." Matthew's eyes narrowed. "I know."

Sam hurried downstairs she was late only be a few minutes but still she would be in trouble. She sneaked into the dinning room. "You're late Samantha."

"I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Make sure it won't." She sat down and the meal had begun. Fredrick had taken her out shopping earlier and she bought dresses. The one she currently wore flowed to the floor. The dark blue fit perfectly for the mood. The dress fit her body figure nicely. The meal was carried out in complete silence. The only noise was the maids and butlers bringing out the new courses and taking out the older dishes. The last course dishes were taken away. "Samantha, Matthew, you may go to your rooms." The two left the table. Sam leaving before Matthew could speak to her. She forgot to lock her door and fell on her bed. Around two hours later there was a knock at her door. "Come in." Sam called. "What no head tearing?" Matthew teased. "So, Sam, do you like it here?"

"Sure."

"Sam." He busted into a chuckle and then stopped, "My grandfather approves of you, you know."

"That's why I'm here, aren't I?"

"It's not all that bad Sam."

"Give my one good thing."

"The sun sets, the ocean, and well I'm not that bad." Sam rolled her eyes. "In fact would you like to take a stroll on the balcony?"

"No." She replied simply. "Well how about the gardens tomorrow?"

"I'll think about it…"

"Great." He turned to leave and then looked back. "You know Sam, you do look beautiful tonight." He turned and walked away. 'Did he just call me beautiful?'

**

* * *

I suppose you guys didn't really like the last chapter considering I got like 6 reviews when I usually get like 14...but that's ok. Yes Matt is up to something but he is not a halfa... he is trying to get to sam though...don't worry it will make sense at the end. I really do like reviews though...but I love the hit numbers so keep it up.**

**cutterforthecause-thanks  
sam manson rulez- thanks  
ChinaWings- I guess nothing...the long chapters are coming though...  
vanillalilies- Maybe remember he doesn't know that she's getting married though.  
the sleep warrior- alot happens...but something I can tell you is Danny suffers a bit. He doesn't get to Sam's house until three chapters so something has to happen...  
sharon3264- It might seem to you that it didn't sux but I know what I can do and it just didn't compare...but I am glad you enjoyed it though...keep reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 Regrets

**Hey everyone. i got school off today so I figured I would add another chapter. What could it hurt besides nothing. This chapter is kinda long...longer than the last one anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dp just matt,Fredrick, the old guy, the girl ghost, susan and the plot...**

**"speech"  
'thoughts'  
_written stuff. (except not in bold.)_**

**Things that you will question in this chapter will be explain to my best ability without giving the story away at the bottom.**

* * *

The house now opaque due to the hour of the night; showed no light. Danny Phantom stood out side the scene. He phased through the wall and ended up in the living room; well one of the living rooms anyway. He kept phasing through ceilings and walls till he finally got to Sam's room. He looked through the stiff on top of the dresser not daring to go through the drawers. He ripped off the pillow and a book fell out. Danny stopped, he shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't, but it might be the only way to figure out where they went. He flipped to near the end of the book.

_How could I have fallen for him? I was such an idiot to think he would choose me over that shallow witch. As of right now I hate him._

Danny flipped the page he couldn't read anymore of that.

_Tonight I have to tell him; everything. I can not go without telling him but yet I keep it a secret. A secret he will never know._

He slammed the book shut. 'How could I been such an idiot?' He couldn't read anymore not after the way he had treated her in the past He felt guilty inside, but what could he do; the past was in the past. 'Maybe she wanted to leave.' His mind wandered. 'She sounded really pissed at me. She could have used her parents; maybe she wanted to leave….wanted to leave me.'

"No." Danny said quickly. "She would never want….she said that her parents….I didn't treat her that badly did I?" An unfamiliar part of Danny spoke. 'Yes, you did treat her like that. Why wouldn't want to leave?'

"Because I'm her friend."

'She doesn't miss you.'

"No."

'She doesn't love you.'

"Shut-up!" Danny cried out. The door burst open with the butler and the maid standing there with a frying pan and a rolling pin. Both with a frighten expression. "Uh…boo?" The maid fainted into the butler's arms. The butler looked down for a second to tend to the maid, but when he looked up the ghost boy was gone. Danny had flew p into the ceiling into the room he recognized as Sam's parents room. Danny let out a low wistle; he had never been in here before. He went over to the nightstand and surprisingly found a full log book.

_With Danny out of the way, everything is perfect. We are leaving tomorrow for just outside of Eel river Valley. Susan and her son Matt are living at 1118 shadow Circle. In a few weeks all our problems will be over._

Danny felt confused with the situation. 'Wow like mother like daughter. They both hate me.' He closed the log book. He knew where she was going. Tomorrow he was going to go there and convince her to come back…somehow 'what am I going…Do I go up and say "Sam, we need you at home I need you, I love you." Like that would work.' He imagined Sam gasping. 'I love you too Danny. I'm coming home.' He shook his head. He knew her better than that. She would give him a sad look and then leave him behind. He sighed. "I miss the old Sam." A whisper filled the shadows.

Youuuuuuuu can'tttttttttttt havvvvvvvveeeeeee Sammm. She'ssss mineeeeeee.

"Who's there?" There was no answer as the shadows and the voices taunted him. The voice spoke again. Yooouu can'tttttt haveeee heeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. They crept. Danny left the Manson that night confused and infuriated at the voices. "How dare they say she's theirs? Sam can make up her own mind on who she wants." He knew in his head that she would pick him but in his heart he really didn't know after the way he had treated her, because way deep inside he believed all the lies.

* * *

Matthew stood under Sam's balcony waiting. "Sam." 

"I'm not coming out. I look silly." Matt rolled his eyes, "I thought you liked the dress."

"I changed my mind."

"You're going to have to wear a fancier dress for the party." Sam stuck her head out. "What party?"

"I'll tell you more if you come down." She looked angry but nodded in agreement. "You better not laugh." She disappeared and showed up in a matter of minutes in the front of the garden with Matt. "So what is this party?"

"It is the tradition in my family since we are known for our wealth to hold an engagement party. It will be to symbolize one week before the wedding. The ball is the day after tomorrow so I assume that you will spend all day getting ready for it. Knowing my parents they will show us off. We share the first and the last dance and all this other stuff. It was started by my great great great grandfather. At the end we will go on the stage and I will ask you to marry me in front of everyone." He explained avoiding eye contact.

"Do you like the parties here?"

"To tell you the truth all the parties here were dull."

"Now they are not?"

"No." he paused, "Now you are here." Sam mouth opened ever so slightly. He had lead her to the fountain in the middle of the garden. Matthew suddenly chuckled; Sam turned at the sound. "What's so funny?"

"I just read a letter somebody was at your house last night."

"Who?"

"I think his name was Invisible-bill…no Danny Phantom." Sam mouth dropped. 'He was at my house …but why?' She glanced over at Matthew who was still laughing. "I thought it was funny."

"It's not." She snapped. "I-I have to go." He grabbed her arm. "Leaving so soon why not stay?" His grip tightened. "No." But he held on until she was frustrated and pushed him into the fountain and ran. Matthew now soaked all through his clothes smiled smugly. 'She is starting to like me. But now I have to have payback won't I?' His eyes narrowed intent on where she just left.

* * *

Sam went to her balcony a few hours later. Her ears perked up at the sound of singing. 

"Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's going to buy you a mocking bird."

She leaned over to see a girl holding a doll to her chest. 'I didn't know Matt had a sister.'

The voice was soft yet entrancing pulling Sam closer and closer to the voice. She straighten her dress and exited the door. Even though she was farther away from the voice she still heard it. "And if that mocking bird don't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond turns to brass…" She moved faster and faster not knowing why. "Mama's going to buy you a looking glass." She spotted the door to the gardens. "And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's going to buy you a"- She ran out the door but there was no sign of the girl anywhere. She venture further and was caught in a trap. She felt a drop of water and head shot up to be greeted by a bucket full of water, leaving her drenched. She looked up and saw Matthew sitting on the balcony ledge holding a bucket. "Is the water nice Sam?" He taunted at her. She growled and smirked he had won the battle; but the war had just begun.

* * *

The old man watched the two quarreling; and yet still in love. Sam had started to grow on Matthew. "Soon all my troubles will be over. And once again I will be able to sleep again." He glanced at his hands one glowing and the other invisible. He turned back to the lovebirds. "Yes, the day is soon."

* * *

Danny stood yawning at the train station. He had stayed up al night packing and thinking about her… A guy hit him on the shoulder. "Move up." The clerk waited in the window. "How may I help you?" 

"One ticket to Eel river valley."

"One way or round trip." Danny sighed. 'I am not coming back without her.'

"One-way."

* * *

Tucker nervously dialed his phone after three rings he heard Danny's voice. "Danny First update. Jazz did cover for you, she got ember into the thermos this morning." 

"That's good to hear." Danny voice made Tucker question. "Danny, are you alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"You sound different."

"I'm ok."

"Bye Danny you job of Danny Phantom is well taken care of." Tucker hung up the phone to come face to face with Val. "Val….How long were you standing there?"

"So that's where he goes all the time."

"Val….no…I was…Kidding."

"And I actually thought he was my friend and you." She pointed at Tucker. "MY boyfriend hiding all of this from me. I trusted you."

"But"-

"But nothing we're over." Val stormed out. Tucker dropped to his knees and gritted his teeth. "Danny you did this. I taken the blame for you a lot and now you're taking the blame for me."

* * *

Danny boarded the train with confidence, but as the trip wore on his eye drooped. After a couple of hours the train shook and woke him. He saw people jumping off the train. A man was running by; but Danny stopped him. "What's going on?" There was only fear in the man's eyes, but before he could answer the train in a couple of section blew up and the impact knocked them out.

* * *

**I guess everyone was to lazy to review. Oh well thank you to all who did review. Thanks to you this chapter is up. I actually liked typing this chapter...Things I want to explain are.  
the ghost girl- you will find more about her later...  
the train ticket to Eel river valley- the city is real but the address isn't. I know they most likey won't have a direct train ticket...so forgive me.  
The grandfather- where things get intresting. you will find more later.  
Val- um...yeah. I had to have them break up somehow. And how this ties in with danny you will find out in the next chapter.  
The whispers in the shadows- it will make sense soon...or you could think Danny's crazy for the time being...**

**the sleep warrior****- I fixed it before too many people noticed...thanks.  
****vanillalilies****- yes intresting indeed. The word seems can be powerful though.  
****Kats02980416****- I actually didn't think of her changing her hair back but I will do that later in the story so thanks for the idea. And of course I will give you credit. Yes something is up with Matthew but you will find out in like five chapters. Danny will show up at a very intresting time... and for what he does...um...I can't reveal that. but this is a triangle fic.This fic is far from over.  
****Star-In-The-Sky-25****-thanks  
****sharon3264****-thanks  
****ChinaWings****- you were the first one to notice that. But yes or could it be a lie... you find out in later chapters.  
****RavensDarkrose****- Dear The girl thats obsessed with ur fic,  
Thanks I flattered. It is always great to have a fan. A story I like is calledThe Epiphany. ( I didn't write it though...) You will be stalking me, then I might want to hurry up with the next chapter.**

Since I am nice here is a little sneek peek. of the next chapter. but I want at least 10 reviews before the next chapter...

* * *

Vald Plasmius stood at the edge of the train wreck, the devastation overwhelming, but not compelling him. He had stopped Danny from saying goodbye to Sam He had come to far to let Danny go to her. He heard the middle wreckage. Danny laid face down. Vald checked for pulse. Danny was supposed to live, not die. He would think about him loosing a changelle, loosing the very person who had a chance to become as great as him, instead of loosing an enemy. Danny pulse was low. Danny was barely alive. 


	7. Chapter 7 Mistakes

**I knew you guys wanted to test how far you could get. I guess nine reviews I can acept. I know you Danny/Sam people will be upset at this chapter. But remeber Danny is out of it. I talk to you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story...get over it.**

* * *

One word to describe the crash would be fatal. The train piled for nearly tow miles considering the train broke apart as it crashed. There were people lying around the deserted wreck dead. The scene almost horrifying. Vlad floated down the wreck looking for a certain ghost boy. Somehow he felt sediment of pity, but it disappeared as the wreck moaned on. The pan of dead people dismissed all his emotions, as he neared the middle the wreck to come upon the body of Danny Fenton. He did feel remorse on what he had done; he had caused Danny not to say good-bye why would he let Daniel go to her? There was much he needed to know before he went there. But if Daniel was dead it would ruin things. Vlad looked at it more as loosing an apprentice or a challenge; loosing the only other person who had the ability to become just as great as him. He checked for pulse. Danny was barely alive. He had to get him out of there before the ambience or police arrived.

* * *

Jazz grabbed the phone and dialed Tucker's number. "Hello?" His voice questionable. "Tucker we have a problem." 

"What is it?" He replied no threat in his voice.

"Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are in the same article in the paper."

"And your point is?"

"You don't see the problem with this?"

"No, I gave the News the story." He replied simply. "What Tucker why did you do that?"

"Because I have no friends called, Danny anymore." He hung up before Jazz could day anything else. Jazz dialed Danny's cell phone. After two rings, "We're sorry this number is invalid. Please hang up and try again."

"What?" She breathed. This was his number…right. She hung up and redialed repeatedly, but the answer was the same. "I lost him." It was a simple fact. She had no clue where he was.

"Jazz where is your brother?" Her mother call showed anger. "He's"- She swallowed. "I don't know." She burst into crying. Her mother ran over all of the anger had vanished. "He's gone…I …Lost." Was all Maddie could make out through her choking. Gone hit Maddie the most. Her baby boy was missing or dead. But she didn't want to upset Jazz more, so she held her daughter tightly. Jazz was going into hysteretic after loosing her brother and her fight with her fiancé didn't help either. She won't bug Jazz not here, not now.

* * *

The heart monitor was the only thing that made Danny Fenton eyes open. The fact that he was restrained with glowing ghost registrants weren't a very hopeful sign either. The pain rushed to his head. "Where am I?" A voice answered sending chills down his spine. "Do you really need to ask that Daniel?" Vlad Masters stepped into the light. Danny changed into ghost form but still could not break free to fight. "Oh don't bother Daniel, you won't get out." 

"What do you want?"

"It's not a question of what I want, but you. Apparently you don't love her that much."

"Leave her out of this." He snapped. "If you lay a finger on her…"

"You'll what?" Vlad taunted. Rage filled every part of him. With unspeakable power he broke the registrants and lunged at Vlad. Danny now on top of him and choking him with his hands around his neck. "Where is she?"

"What a temper you have." Danny slammed him against the ground, "I said where she is."

"Look at you Daniel you are becoming more like me everyday." Vlad's eyes showed no fear. "I am **nothing** like you." Danny spat.

"Really, are you sure, look at you now." Danny's grip loosened. "Besides Daniel I don't have the girl you are looking for." Danny eyes widen in fear. He was shocked by a taser before he could turn intangible. Vlad picked himself letting the fallen enemy stay on the ground. "First rule in fighting Daniel never let your guard down."

* * *

Sam smiled wickedly. 'An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.' She held a glass of red grape juice. "Matthew!" She called with a delight in her voice. Within a couple of minutes he was in sight. "You said you would teach me to dance." Matthew eyed the red grape juice, but proceeded with caution. "Ok, first let me grab the juice." Sam handed it to him but tripped in the process knocking red grape juice all over his white shirt. Matthew in one arm held Sam and the other the glass. Matthew stood Sam up and went over to the door and locked it. "So we don't get interrupted." Sam lifted her eyebrow spekically. He started to unbutton his shirt; but stopped when he saw Sam eye widen. "May I, so you don't get the juice on your dress?" Sam slowly nodded and tried not to look. A firm finger lifted her chin slowly to his face. The view gave a nice look at his chest. "Sam fist you must have the attitude. Right now I see a lady who is scared she might hurt someone. You need to want to dance." She nodded but her eyes kept glancing down at his nicely rounded muscles. "Sam your hand slips into mine and your other on my shoulder." Sam cheeks redden when his hand glided around her waist. "This is the waltz." The two stepped together and after a couple of times Sam stepping on his toes she had finally gotten the hang of it. "See Sam I'm no that bad." The illusion of her dancing with Danny disappeared, and the realization on how close they were. "Well thank you." She started to walk, or more or less run. Matthew grabbed her wrist and twisted her back in so she was facing him. "You didn't think you could get away from me that easily did you." She lost in his eyes didn't notice him coming closer. His lips capture hers. Sam's eyes fluttered shut and deepened the kiss. 'I can't do this.' 

'It feels right.'

'He's not Danny.'

'Danny didn't call you beautiful and he didn't teach you to dance.'

'but I love Danny.'

'This is the guy you are marring not Danny. He is your fiancé.' The kiss started to get more involving each other. Matt grinned, he had her now. When he pulled away he spoke. "Sam I love you. I want to marry you, but if you don't I'll cancel it. I care for you. But the question is do you want to marry me?" Sam still lost in his eyes and in thoughts found his lips again in a nice sweet kiss. The thoughts of Danny kissing her at the party disappeared. She gazed into his eyes. "Yes."

* * *

**I know this is the part where you want to knock Sam in the head but it part of the plot people.**

**Things I want you to know about the chapter:  
Vlad- well now you know what caused him not to say good-bye.  
Jazz- um...yeah. way ooc. sorry about that. I think she planned this so carefully and now Danny is "gone." In meaning she can't get in contact with him.  
Danny-um...yeah. He wil be alright sooner or later. Who knew Danny had it in him.  
Sam and Matt- i told you it would be a triangle fic. Danny isn't out of it. He shows up in the next chapter...and well lets say things get intersting.**

**Reviews:  
****luvdp88****-thanks  
****the sleep warrior****- Yes that is funny to see. Thanks.  
****Star-In-The-Sky-25****-thanks  
****ChinaWings****- The segment down there was a sneek peek of the next chapter. Don't you mean falling for Matt insteed of falling for Sam? Oh and question is your sn aim or what?  
****vanillalilies****- YOu havne't figured it out because all the clues aren't given yet. and matt turns into a jerk coughnextchaptercough. well atleast to Danny.  
****Forceuser3 the Jedi Master****- thanks sorry I spelled it right this time.  
Twilight Princess-Yes Danny is alive. My sister just gives insite I just write the thing. I usually don't listen to her anyway. People didn't stop at the train station because they were goign to miss the train. And yes Matt is hitting on Sam. and this chapter she starts flirting back. But danny isn't out of the picture.  
****RavensDarkrose****- It really is a good story. thanks for bugging me...lol.** **Sailorsun144****- he won't die...yet...jk. No he doesn't die but a few people do in this fic.  
**  
**Sneek peak:No sneek peak because you guys failed to give 10 reviews. but I'll cut it down to 9 reviews for the next update and sneekpeak.**


	8. Chapter 8 Author Note

I know you guys hate Matt. But that doesn't give you a right not to review. I'll be nice and update over the weekend. It takes me so long because this is one of the longest chapters in the story and youwill fine out why. I know you guys might get lazy to review and I guess I'm fine with that. Just to let you guys know there is about ten more chapters and then a sequel. Thanks.

You can answer the poll:  
1.) What has been your favorite part of the story?  
2.)your least?  
3.) What do you think about Matt?  
4.) How do you think Danny will arrive?  
5.) Who does Sam love?  
6.) Is there anything I can improve on?  
7.) Write a radom girl name.. (You'll find out later...)  
8.) What do you think will happen later on in the story?  
9.) Do you want plot twists?  
10.) After reading a chapter do you want to read more or have I bored you?

thanks


	9. Chapter 9 Pawns

**I hope you're happy it took me a couple hours to have this typed up. This is the longest chapter and I think I gave you clues and you will be confused at the end unless you figured out the whole entire story. This chapter is a little darker, but not much. I will talk to you guys at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just the plot, fredrick,the nurse,matt, the grandfather, susan, and I think that's about it.**

* * *

Danny's head hung low eyes closed. He was drifting into sleep because there was nothing else he could do. He was surrounded by mist and fog clung to his feet. A small girl went singing towards him. "Hush little baby don't you cry…" She carried a baby. She disappeared and yet the singing went on.

"Mama's gonna sing you a lullaby…"

"Hello?"

"Greetings Danny." He backed away, and changed into his ghost form with glowing green fists.

"Show your face."

"If I must." A gracious figure approached him. There was something familiar with her features. She glanced at his hand glowing.

"There is no need for violence." With a wave of her hand the green disappeared from his hands.

"How- How did you"-

"Another time Daniel." Danny remained in a fighting position,

"Who are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that right now."

"How do I know you're a friend?" The older women rolled her eyes and mist floated in her hands revealing Sam getting pricked at with pins and needles, but it was for pinning a dress.

"Sam…" The mist sucked in again to her hand.

"Where is she?"

"In a place where you will soon be." She looked paranoid.

"Quick, go to her and win her at all costs."

"What do you?"-

"No time to explain. Wake up your chains are broken. Fly and fly swift Danny." There was a jot and Danny's eyes burst open. The surrounding was familiar but the chains that were guarding his hands and feet lying lifelessly on the ground.

"How did…"- He stopped himself in mid sentence. He heard footsteps, which were most likely Vlad's. He phased through the wall and flew off. He just had to make it, not just for Sam's sake, but his as well.

Sam's hand slid down the wooden doorway. Guests had been arriving for hours now. Day had disappeared into night. Her dress flowed to the floor and almost matched the color of the night sky outside, the dress only enhancing her beauty. She felt a warm finger linger down the outline of her back. A voice whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful tonight." Sam's breaths shortened. He sensed her fear.

"Forget them Sam. This night is about you and me. Don't let anyone tell you what to do. His very voice sent chills down her spine. She nodded reassuring him.

"Shall we go?" He held out his arm and she took it. They walked towards the door; hate would meet them there, and there would be no turning back. She would forget about Danny and focus on marrying Matt. But the question struck her very loud and very hard, 'Do I really love Matt.' before she could answer her self the two walked through the doors and started heading for the stairs, all the attention on the two; nothing that could spoil the moment for them. The lights dazzled Sam's eyes as the lights hit off the chandelier. She pursed her lips as if to say something, but she kept quiet. Her world she knew of; like playing video games and hanging out at the Nasty Burger was all of in the past. But it is said that the past quickly catches up to you, and Sam knew the real meaning of that, because when they got on the middle step symbolizing half way down, a figure crashed threw the doors and landed face down. Sam eyed the boy with pity, but all the time wondered why he was there. She recognized his ebony hair. Fear struck through her body and sent more chills than Matt could ever do in a lifetime. Before her lay, none other than Danny Fenton. She ran away from Matt down to where the body was. She turned him over. His eyes struggled to stay open. Before they closed she heard his voice whisper.

"Sam….What a beautiful angel." She blushed but then realized his situation. Fredrick in the meantime had gone for the nurse and she was right now beside Danny.

"We should get him away to a quiet room. Will you help?" She nodded affirming what the nurse would knew she would say. They carried him to a room. They laid him on her cot. She turned to face Danny again.

"Is…he…" She couldn't bring herself to finish.

"No." The nurse answered. "He is pretty banged up though. He shouldn't walk at all for at least a day. You should go back to the part"-

"**No**." Sam answered a little too quickly.

"I want to stay until he wakes up." The nurse nodded very tenderly,

"You're a very lucky lady, if I do say so myself." Sam's eyes remained on Danny.

"Yeah I am." As the nurse left she muttered.

"Maybe I didn't know how lucky."

"Fredrick." She called. In a matter of minutes he showed up at her door.

"Yes miss."

"Tell Matt to start the party without me…" Her eyes cast down on Danny's body.

"I really need to stay with him."

"As you wish." He turned to her before disappearing out of sight.

"You made the right choice." He winked at her, she blushed as he disappeared. She picked up his hand and stroked it softly.

"Why Danny? Why did you come?" She pulled off her glove to show the bracelet to the sleeping Danny.

"I kept in on. Why did you almost die for me?" She started to choke on her own words as she broke down, then and there.

"Why?" Her voice faded. Danny stirred a little causing Sam to stop with heart.

"Sam…" His eyes cast from the ground to her face. He smiled a weak smile. He tried to pull up his body forgetting the fact that he was hurt.

"Danny you need to rest."

"But…" She placed her finger on his lips shushing him.

"Rest. I will be back. I promise." She dropped his hand and rushed out. In fear if she turned back she would never be able to leave.

'I can't love him still….I am engaged to Matt. I am going to marry Matt. I love Matt, not Danny.' She tried to convince herself over and over again, but failed. She ran in to Matt on the way down stairs.

"Hello Love. Are you ready to start the party?"

"But I said to start"-

"And I choose not to. Relax, everyone can wait. Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah he is." A heavy silence hung and he spoke.

"You know him, don't you."

"I do."

"He'll be alright." He whispered in her ear.

"Just forget him and enjoy the party." And then walked he left her for the moment and whispered something into a guards ear.

"Watch the door. She has feelings for him. I don't want him interfering."

"As you wish sir."

"Good." As Sam watched the two she pondered what they were talking about. When he came back she asked him.

"What was all of that about?" He didn't answer and a flash and before her, was not Matt but a demonic figure all twisted. Skin torn all over the place on his body showed bloody scars. An in an instant the figure was gone. Before her was Matt and waving his hand in front of her face.

"You scared me there for a second." Matt joined hands with Sam. "You're worried. It's understandable. He's your best friend…"-

"How did you know?"

"Well…I ...I figured he was close to you and unless he was an old boyfriend of a brother… I figured he was your best friend." He noticed her blushing at boyfriend.

"He is close to me…"

"But not your boyfriend."

"No." Her voice only carried a hint of regret.

"I'm sorry I asked." He took a last look at her before entering the main room, he squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Sam nodded not noticing a flash of red in his eyes.

Danny tossed and turned in his sleep, he jolted up and to be greeted by the real world and a pool of sweat on his brow.

"Sam." He breathed heavily. Something was torturing her inside, a creature slithered around her body, and in a swift motion she was well on her way to dying. Blood slowly dripping out of her, and the creature enjoyed it. Danny could only watch a force kept him back not being able to turn away. He saw her soul come out of her body, the bracelet still on her wrist. It was slipped off in a quick motion. The demonic figure ran off with her, leaving the body on the ground. While watching the body he felt a stinging sensation in his back. The blood trickled down. He fell to his knees in pain. A word was whispered in his ear maliciously.

"Die." He glanced around at this room; which was not his and a tux in the corner that was not his, but he put it on anyway. All he remembered was bursting in a room, seeing Sam then black out. While in a deep sleep he did hear someone talking.

"Why…Why, I kept it on…" It was all a blur. He put on the tux anyway and causally walked downstairs. A lively old gentleman came up to him.

"So what do you have to do with this whole party, one of Matt's friends I bet," Danny not knowing who Matt is decided to go along with this whole thing.

"Yes, in fact I am."

"So what do you think of Sam so far?"

"She's beautiful." He said quickly and walked away.

"Sam." She turned to him, recognizing the voice. She grabbed his wrists and pulled him out on the balcony. Danny quite nervous since her face is unreadable. Without warning she pulled him into a tight embrace, and then pushed him away.

"Why did you come here? How could you do that to me? You could have been killed. Then what would I have done without you." Danny's eyes' shown as Sam's voice turned from hurt to concerned.

"What are you doing out of bed. You're supposed to stay in bed…" Danny smiled as he watched her fluster over him.

"Are you even listening?" He smiled, and in the moment, he kissed her. At first she didn't move, but in time she began to kiss back. In her mind she let out all the love for him that she had ever felt. The kiss became more passionate. Danny was surprised at her reaction but didn't worry about it. Sam was caught in her dream world; just her and Danny.

"Sam!" The voice brought her back to reality kissing the man she wasn't going to marry. The voice drew her away from him. It was still far away, but yet she had to go.

"I'll be back." She hurried off, leaving him behind to recollect his thoughts. A voice caught him by surprise.

"I don't believe it. How did you get here?" Danny trying to avoid a fight simply answered.

"Train." Which was the truth, he didn't lie.

"Then why are you here?" Her voice dripped with venom.

"I'm here to see Sam." Her sharp piercing eyes never left him.

"How long have you been in love with my daughter?" The question taking him by surprise.

"I've been in love with your daughter the whole time, but things were covering my eyes." He glared at Sam's mom some more.

"I don't know what you're getting at, but I am willing to die for Sam." With that he walked inside. The mother just stared at where he left. "Yes Daniel, but are you willing to let her go?"

Sam ran to Matt's voice. "Yes Matt."

"Could I talk to you in a more private place?" The walked to an empty balcony.

"Sam….I think we should send Danny home. His parents are probably worried about him."

"We'll send him home after the wedding. It would mean a lot to me…" He granted her request, but you could tell he was very happy by his eyes. He pressed his lips against hers. It was a surprise to Sam, but she went with it. Matt pressed his lips harder, Sam pulled away.

"Whoa, Matt, right now? With all these people?" He looked at her skeptically, and then nodded.

"You're right. Could you go and tell my mom to have the rings ready for the engagement pronouncement." She nodded and went off, but his eyes focused on the spy with his eyes on him.

"You can come out Danny."

"I don't know who you think you are to kiss her like that."

"I would tell you, but I don't want to waste my breath."

"I ought to…" His hand turned into a fist.

"What can you do….You didn't take your chance. She's mine."

"I don't believe you…" Matt rolled his eyes like he was talking to a first grader.

"She's out of your league. If she did love you, both of you wouldn't be here right now."

"No, she loves me."

"Really are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

"**Shut-up**."

"She left you Danny. She loves the only real one who can love her or has time to love her." A blue mist fell out of Danny's mouth, Matt smirked.

"Got a ghost to go fight? Go on, she won't even notice you're gone, in fact she didn't even notice you were there in the first place."

"You're a liar."

"Really, am I, Why don't you go ask her?" Danny turned to run away.

"Danny, stay away from Sam."

"Is that a threat?" He questioned.

"Maybe it is."

Matt returned inside to meet Sam. "Are you ready?" She didn't look at him.

"Yes." She simply answered. He nodded to his mother and his grandfather and he and Sam walked on the stage.

"Attention everyone…"

Danny went ghost and flew out in the night. "Show your face." But nothing came.

'Are my powers fading?' He thought as he flew back, he noticed there was no one on the balcony. He landed and changed back into Danny Fenton. He stayed out of sight for the next scene broke his heart.

"As you all know Sam is here to be my future wife. So Sam…" He got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" The pleading in his eyes and the sparkling ring in front of her leaned to saying yes.

"Yes, Matt I will marry you." Her eyes searching the crowd hoping that Danny didn't see this whole thing, as Matt slipped the ring on her finger. Her heart sank when she saw him in the corner and he faded into the crowd. She ran off stage while everyone was applauding. She had to find Danny. She saw him transformed on the balcony, about to fly away.

"Danny! Wait!" He didn't look at her.

"You should be inside with your future **husband**." He tried to sound like everything was fine.

"What if I want to be outside with you?" She questioned and Danny didn't know how to respond to it.

"How could you do that to me?" He turned to her, tears in his eyes.

"You lead me on and then backstabbed me. I thought you liked me…I thought you"-

He was silenced by her lips on his. The pain of her kiss was too much to bear, he pulled away. He finished his sentence.

"I thought you loved me." She backed away.

"I"- Her voice faded almost afraid of answering the question.

"Just stay till the wedding. Danny it would mean so much to me. I might not even marry him…" Those words hung in his mind. He glanced at his best friend, who was almost begging. He began to fly away.

"But you promised…" That had caught him.

'I'm promise no matter what I'll be there for you.'

"Alright Sam." Was his reply, but he didn't know if he could stand to see Sam getting married to anyone who wasn't him. She broke down and hugged him. She cried on his shoulder.

"I'm scared Danny. Will you be there for me?"

"I promise."

"He's getting in the way." The grandfather ran his hands through the remaining hair on his head. He could see the connection between the two was very strong. If he had to find a word which he loathed it would be love. But she can't fall in love with him… This is not working to my advantaged. Matt has to come through with this. And even he does not see I'm using him as a pawn. His eyes narrowed at the couple in their tight embrace, then at the picture on the wall. The picture old and rusty, but held a beautiful face on it.

"Emily. I will join you soon."

* * *

**Ok now you guys are probaly are really really confused. This plot twists are coming very soon. The only reviews I'll respond to on her are the anoniymos reviews.**

**SF- Thanks I took your advice. You were right about when he came but the story is far from over here. The plot twists don't make sense right now, but at the end of the story it will. Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**I tried to reply to everyone who reviewed to me and if I didn't I'm srry. My week has been very crazy. But thanks to all who reviewed. **

_**Things I know you don't understand and I will try to explain without giving away the story...**_

**The littel ghost girl-um...not much info now...but you will find out later..  
The ghost that freed Danny from his ghost chains- ditto to little ghost girl but she has a bigger part in the story.  
The demonic figure- believe it or not that is giving you clues to what is going to happen...well kinda anyway.  
The grandfather- you don't know all of his character yet.  
Sam saying yes-...don't kill me. She is all confused right now...and other things...which I can't tell you.  
Matt being a jerk- told you it would happen...not like he would show Sam that side...yet.  
Emily- Again you will find out later...**

**This chapter sets up all the plot. It works out from here. You will find out most of it in upcoming chapters. Thanks for reviewing. Reviewing will make me update faster.**


	10. Chapter 10 Whispers

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it took four pages to write or typed anyway. I had fun with this chapter, and I like to confess a mistake in the last chapter they met at the door of fate not hate. Little typo but I guess it works both ways. I just talk to you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**'thoughts'  
"words"  
_flashbacks_**

**Chapter 10 Whispers**

* * *

Danny held Sam's body against his and let her head rest against his chest. "Do you want to escape your party for a little while?" He asked her in a caring voice. She nodded and pulled away as he changed to Danny Phantom. He swooped her in his arms and flew off. Matt came out on the balcony just before they disappeared; out of sight, his hand became a fist and his eyes narrowed.

"The war has just begun. You don't know what you're getting in to."

* * *

Danny swooped over the ocean and dropped his glance at Sam. He let go of her legs and let them barely hang over the ocean. "Danny Stop!" Sam yelled playfully. He let her down on the sand. He transformed back as she watched the moon and all its splendors. He crept up behind her and tackled her to the ground. The two began to roll playfully around in the sand. 

"I'm ruining my dress." But the two didn't stop till Sam pinned him beneath her. "Pinned ya." She teased, till her smile faded as Danny's eyes grew green.

"Don't you think about it Danny!" But Danny did He turned invisible and sunk into the sand. Sam hit the sand where Danny once was. She stood herself up and began to call out for Danny.

"Danny!" She called but there was no answer. She kept trying but no one answered. She felt a tap upon her shoulder. She didn't turn around till the figure whispered in her ear, "May I have this dance?" She smiled, she knew the voice well. She turned to meet Danny Phantom.

"Of course." She accepted his hand and they began to slow dance on the beach. Sam rested her head on his shoulder and made Danny smile. He looked up at the moon, and through that he saw up on the cliff. An image of Matt flicked in his vision. In a blink of an eye he was gone. Sam sensing something wrong pulled back.

"Danny what's wrong?" Danny inside tensed up. He didn't see Matt there it was a trick in his mind. And even if it wasn't Sam doesn't need to worry about it. He concluded.

"No, Nothing at all." Before she could question his answer his question, he kissed her. The kiss caught her by surprise, as she kissed back all of the passion of earlier of that night. As the kisses continued he lowered Sam to the ground with him following. After a couple hours Sam was leaning against Danny and Danny was lying on his back. The two fell asleep in that position. At about one in the morning Danny stirred awake. He glanced at her, he lightly stoked her cheek. She looked beautiful even still. What they had shared on the beach would ever remain in his heart. He glanced at her again, but this time he glared at her ring. The ring was the only thing keeping them apart. But it was said that absence makes the heart grow founder, would it be like that in his case. He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Sam…I" He couldn't say it. Not here and not now. The three small words she needed to here. That's why he came…right?

"I care about you Sam." With that he drifted off to sleep. About an hour later Sam jot awake as well. She was breathing heavily as she looked in the direction of Danny.

'Why? Danny I still can't understand why you would do this to me. You kiss me and then expect everything to turn out. I am hurting you more than you realize and I don't want to hurt the ones I love.' She had thought it. The simple word that was not simple at all, in the complexity of life. She had decided that she loved him a long time ago. But she had to marry Matt. She had given her word already. The false affection might have lost her love for a lifetime. She looked down at her sleeping Danny. She couldn't do that to him. She rose to her feet careful not to awaken him. She looked at him one last time. 'I'm sorry Danny. I don't deserve you. You don't know who I am.' With that she started to walk back to the house.

* * *

Danny woke up at a descent hour. He had missed the sunrise, but that was not all that he missed. As he stood up he realized something else was gone; Sam. He called out her name several times. He cursed at himself for letting her get away. He flew to the nearest point where he could not be seen near the house and changed back to Danny Fenton. He snuck back into the house and got dressed in a long sleeve white shirt that was not tight at all in the arm area. He also wore black pants. He started to explore the grounds. He found himself at the garden maze, for fun he started to walk through it. Far in the maze a blue mist fell out of his mouth. The ghost girl appeared again withthe doll and started to wander through the maze. Danny enchanted, followed.

* * *

Inside Matt walked with Sam hand in hand. He was giving her a private tour through the house. "This painting is of my great grandfather. And that one is of his father who built this house. This is the whole blood line. She stopped at a particular painting. The man in it was handsome. Matt sensed her awe. 

"That is my father. He died when I was very very little."

"I'm sorry I didn't"- Sam felt sadden for bringing up such a subject.

"No, it's fine. You should know." They came to a painting that was veiled.

"It's too painful for my grandfather to see her face." Sam ran her fingers over the felt. The picture next to it had a painting to her surprise that looked like her. The blue eyes and the blonde hair entranced her. She stroked her hair. Underneath the blackness of it was blonde hair. Matt spoke up as she seemed lost in the photo.

"There are a lot of stories in this house and if you live here long enough you might learn them all."

"Could you tell me the story of your great grandfather who got turned down?" she looked back at the painting.

"Alright then." He remembered the story that his grandfather had told him.

_"It was a long time ago when my great grandfather had a fight with his father who had this house built at that time. Charles was the name of my great grandfather. He left for the east coast. He knew he would have good adventures there. When he got there he discovered the greatest one of them all; He fell in love. The girl's name was Elizabeth. She was beautiful; she had blonde hair in curls. He was wealthy when he purposed, but she said no, because her heart belonged to William. Heartbroken he packed his bags and prepared to go home. He crossed a witch on his way. She had a ring that was enchanted. The girl would fall for him if she wore it, but in return he had to name the first girl after her. He agreed. He slipped the ring on Elizabeth's finger; she fell madly in love with him. A year later they had two kids; a boy and a girl. The boy's name was Benjamin and Elise. When the witch heard of the kids she placed a terrible curse on Charles and all the males in the family. At the seven year anniversary he changed into a horrible beast with gleaming red eyes. He attacked his wife and Elise. The wife ran with Elise leaving Benjamin behind. The beast hunted her down, and ended up killing Elise. The next week when he had returned to normal, but he became an outcast to society. He heard the news that Elizabeth had hung herself. With pity and sorrow he moved back to the estate with Benjamin, but blaming Ben for the loss of Elizabeth. He died there when Ben was fifteen. Charles's father grief stricken by the child, died in the night, leaving the estate to him."_

Sam stood in fear. "Is that why your grandfather is"-

"Grumpy all the time, yes. But I don't believe in the curse, it is just a story and like all stories you need to know when to stop believing." He started to walk to the end of the hall. Sam looked back at the covered painting. It wouldn't hurt to look at it once would it? Her hand trembled as it reached to unveil the painting. She was almost drawn to it, enchanted to it, like it was magic. Her fingers ran across the veil. She was about to move the veil when Matt's voice surprised her.

"Are you coming Sam?" She removed her fingers rapidly

"Yeah." She left the painting and joined back up with Matthew.

* * *

Danny followed the girl with interest. The girl kept rocking her doll, singing the same song over and over again like a broken record. When they had reached the center of the maze he stopped, the ghost that had freed him sat by the fountain. "I applaud you for making it this far. Normally no one would get in the way of the wedding or stay for that matter." Danny twiddled his thumbs not looking up at the ghost. 

"She doesn't…love him does she?"

"That depends on her doesn't it? It just a fact that he is wooing her, she doesn't have to love him back. I had fallen under his spell."

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "I loved him."

"Who Matt?"

"No, not Matt, Benjamin."

"What happened." He asked fearfully afraid of the answer.

"I will tell you another time. Just know that the ring Matt has given to her is dangerous, and she is the only one to choose whether she can take it off or not."

"I can't make her love me, when she thinks she has to marry Matt. We were kissing on the beach and for one moment it seemed like she loved, truly loved me."

"She's fighting it. This is very odd." She spoke in a hushed voice to herself.

"What?" Danny questioned.

"I have to leave now Danny, but you can't tell Sam about is."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions. But to answer your question, she might tell Matt. And Matt can't know that we are meeting with you." She faded into the garden fountain leaving Danny alone.

"Wait! What's your name?"

The wind blew by his ear and almost a whisper was heard.

"Emily." The wind whispered

* * *

**Like I said hoped you enjoied it. Thanks to all my reviewers...I hope more review I don't bite. **

**Things I know about but you might not understand-  
history- Um...yeah. Would you believe I totally made that up... Now totally forget about Elizabeth she doesn't have to do with anymore of the story. That mainly was to introduce something else and show how Elise died.  
Matt- Well you got to woo Sam somehow. Lying is a pretty good start.  
Danny- Well this is an intresting side...Danny's not sure of Sam's love...well it has to happen sometime.  
Kissing on the beach- I had to add fluff in...Come on you know me. I had to slip it in there.  
Sam's thoughts on the beach- she feels guilty about leading Danny on. Shs thinks she has to marry Matt...and well that's nothing new.  
Emily and Elise- Ah their names are revealed. Well some major hints there.I bet soem smart people can figure the story out. More about Emily to come.**

**It's your lucky day. I am in need of help. After this story I am putting up the sequel...but besides that what story do you want out...I am only putting what would apear in the summary spot and a brief expalination.**

**Hidden Truths- Danny was brought to his knees. "Hail princess Siri." He dared to look in the face of the princess. Something about her reminded him of someone. An Epiphany hit him. Under his breath he whispered. "No, it can't be."  
Summary- well the major hint is Sam went missing but it won't be easy for Danny to make her realize that she is Sam and not Siri, when her memory has been wiped out.**

**Without you- She hid her face behind her hood of her hoodie. She tried not to look in his eyes. The pain would be unbariable. "What's your name?" She asked with fear in her voice. "Danny. Danny Fenton."**

**Summary- Sam gone missing. Four years later she is assumped dead. Danny intends on proving that wrong.**

**there you go...now review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Change

**I would like to thank all my readers. I know I can break hundred reviews for this story but I need your help in doing so. This chapter is deadicated ****Danny-Fantom**** for being my 75th reviewer. I'll talk to you guys at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom just plot, Matt, Elise,Emily, Elizabeth, and that mean old guy...**

* * *

The grandfather stood at the end of the hall; cane in hand. He heard running footsteps, only to see Sam and Matt running around the corner towards him. They were in a race, and Sam was winning. In face she was running so fast without looking on what was in front of her she ran into him then and fell on the floor. Matt kept running after her till he saw the grandfather's face. "Sam, could I talk to my grandfather alone?" Sam granted his request, but as she left she kept looking back at Matt. Since it was getting hot outside, she changed into a lighted dress. She wore a red spaghetti strap dress. As soon as she stepped outside her door Danny stopped her. He pushed her back into her back into her room.

"Danny what are"- Before she could finish, Danny roughly placed his lips on hers. She tensed up, but then relaxed as Danny pulled her closer. She eventually started kissing back. He laid her on her bed; lips not separating. Sam let her hands get acquainted with his chest.

* * *

"I see things are going as planned." The grandfather walked with Matt down the hall.

"Why are you doing this?" Matt question, but as he did the Benjamin grabbed his shirt.

"Never question me." He hissed through his teeth.

"…But I love her."

"You. You're incapable of loving remember? She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. Remember you're place boy." Benjamin released his shirt. You could see that Matt was holding in his temper. He stormed out without a word, and the grandfather just stood there watching him, but he was not surprised by his reaction.

"In time Matthew, you'll respect me like your father did."

* * *

Sam sighed as Danny ran his figures through her hair. Before he could kiss her sweet lips again, there was a knock on the door.

"Sam, Are you in there?" Sam pushed Danny off her. She pressed her finger against his lips.

"Go. I'll see you later." Danny changed into his ghost form, took one last look at Sam, and then exited through the window. Sam straightened her hair and opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." Matt responded. He placed a kiss on her lips, but she felt no spark like she did with Danny. Matt kissed her again, but she pulled away.

"Not right now. I don't feel like it right now."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Matt looked concerned. She tried to avoid eye contact.

'Yea I love both you and Danny and don't know who to choose.'

"No, I just need to think."

"Ok." Matt said shakily. Sam closed the door in his face and slid down the door. She heard Matt's hushed voice.

"Sam….you know I love you right?" She didn't answer him. She raced her hands through her hair. She was so confused, but she had to decide quickly, the wedding was in six days. She whispered to herself.

"Why did I kiss him like that?" Tears started down her cheek.

"I know why, it felt so right." She said to herself in the quietest voice she barely heard herself. When Matt's lips were on hers she was in heaven, but when Danny kissed her, she felt like the Goddess. She looked at the picture of the trio together, Danny's arm on her back when Tuckers was on her shoulder. She remembered that day. It was her sixteenth birthday and her parents got her a car among other things. Her mother had taken the picture and she would always remember her mother's face to Danny's arm placement. In fact she could never remember when her mother actually liked Danny. Time flew by as all the emotions rushed back to her. Hour later she heard a knock on her door.

"Madame, Dinner is ready." Sam wiped her eyes quickly; so you couldn't tell she had cried. She answered the door to meet Fredrick. When they reached the dinning room he seated her next to Matt despise Danny's reflection of wanting Sam to sit next to him. Sam avoided eye contact with Danny. Fredrick stood at the doorway.

"The grandmaster is not going to dine with you tonight, and since Matt and Sam's parents are planning the wedding they will have dinner later." The first course was a light salad, then the main course with roast beef, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

"Pass the green beans Danny." Matt called. Danny passed them, but in the process threw some at them. Matt returned the favor with the tossing mashed potatoes. Sam laughed at Danny as he wiped the potatoes from his face.

"You think it's funny don't you?" He threw some at her. Before long it was an all out food fight. The three teens were covered in food. All three laughed as they left the table to clean up, but Danny wasn't laughing with Matt, but more at him.

When the time came for Sam to depart from them for her room; she tipped her head to signal a Good-bye to them. She walked rapidly to her room, she needed to think, and what better way than a long bath.

She undressed as the water was running in the bathtub. As she sank into the water, she heard the boys shouting down the hall. She didn't hear the whole conversation, but she didn't need to know it was about her.

"Don't you get it? You lost her. She said **yes **to me. Stay away from her Fenton." She recognized the voice belonged to Matt.

'Don't mention the beach, please don't mention the beach.' She thought.

"How would you know? Last time I checked she was forced here." She heard Danny counter.

"She** loves** me Danny. She needs someone who can be there anytime, not fighting ghosts. To her you used to be something more, but I heard you threw that away on another girl."

"That was before, this is now." She heard Danny yell angrily.

"Her** real** love wouldn't hurt her like that." Matt said coldly.

She dunked her head under the water. Soon the boy's voices couldn't be heard anymore. She ran her hands through her hair rinsing out the black hair dye. She was taking out the last part of the old Sam, but as she saw it she hated her old self. The one who lost Danny, found another guy, and then cheated on that guy. She rinsed out all the dye and then stepped out of the bathtub. She wrapped the towel around her slim body. She looked at her new reflection. She didn't recognize herself anymore. It was a mark of a new beginning, and yet she felt like her old life hadn't ended, and her heart ached for her old life again.

* * *

**So what did you think? I personally like this chapter, because of the Danny/ Sam moment. **

**Things I don't expect you to know  
The grandfather: Um...yeah. Would you believe he on the same level as Matt?  
Danny/Sam moment- Um...yeah. I had to put it in there. There will be one more major Danny/Sam moment.  
food fight- I had to put something else there. It just makes this chapter more interesting...  
fighting- well now Sam knowsa little ofhow Matt treats Danny...  
Blonde Sam- Thank you whoever sugguested that she should dye her hairblonde again.That worked out nicely. **

**reviewers: I'm sorry people who I didn't review to. I'm so sorry. So I will just respond to all reviewers now.  
****Danny-Fantom****- yeah hope you enjoy!  
****Star-In-The-Sky-25****- I remember reviewing to you... you never answered my question...  
****kiwi wings****- we worked out the title thanks for beta reading the next fic.  
****The Fluffy Queen****- I updated... your welcome.  
****the sleep warrior****- No it doesn't end here. There is still like 11 chapters till the sequel.  
**

**vanillalilies****- I thank you personally touched my heart the most. Thanks for reading.**

**Ok. More serious work. You guys seemed to like the 1st story so I'm polling between that story and this other story called Outcasts...**

**FF summary- She looked at me almost with pity; like she had never seen a failure before. And yet when I look in her eyes she looks like she dreams for my life.**

**summary- Danny and Sam never became friends. Sam is popular and Danny is well...not. Danny and Sam fall for eachother, but theirlove is deemed unacceptable  
by society. Will Sam give up everything just to be with Danny?  
A.N.- don't let this fool you, I have twist for this one I will let you in on. Sam is dating Dash...**

**Ok that's about it. But to help reviews the first person to review will recieve the next chapter deadicated to them along with some secrets about the story. **

**So review**

**-RGT-**


	12. Chapter 12 AN

**Hey everyone! I am sorry to inform you, but I won't be updating till next weekend, not this one. I will explain since I know I reviewed to someone and said I would update this weekend. I write down everything before I type it. It was in a spiral notebook and I took it to babysitting. I left it there on accident and I am going back to baby sit on Tuesday. And I can't update on the weekdays as a punishment for my report card grades. My parents flipped because I got a C. (go figure…) so I'll do a double update next weekend. I already am on chapter 14. I am also working on the first couple chapters of Casting Two Shadows and Outcasts, but you guys seriously need to pick which story. I think I only got one vote. Sorry if you did vote… So I think the only way to peak your interest is to reveal two secrets, one for each story.**

**Casting Two Shadows- The reason Sam went missing was she is being chased. That's all I'm giving you. Most of the information for this is in the first chapter.**

**Outcasts- Sam witnesses Danny's transformation in the first chapter. And since that's not that big and I already gave you on for the other one. They do a play Romeo and Juliet. Sam gets Juliet and Danny gets Romeo. But Dash threatens him out of his lead. (but don't worry…Sam and Danny only get into a fight about it.)**


	13. Chapter 13 Feelings

**Hey Everyone. I found the chapters safe and sound. I'll talk to you guys at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. Just the plot, Matt and my ocs...which aren't in this chapter but that's not the point.**

* * *

Chaos ran through the desolate streets as ghost attacked left and right. There was only so much that Valerie could do, the rest of the people was too scared or weak to do anything. Through all the chaos and the police being busy with the ghosts, left the streets open to crime. Maddie stood in the doorway of Danny's room, shocked to see Jazz sitting at the window watching the rain drizzle down. "Jazz." She spoke softly and calmly, because of the state of emotion that was filled up inside of her. She heard for the first time in a week that she spoke.

"It's not true. It's not true." In her anger she threw the paper and it slid to Maddie's feet. The title cover story read: **Where is Ghost Boy in Time of Need? **The article was filled of lies about him not coming back, deserting the town in it's time of need, and what kind of hero was he? Maddie picked up the paper and tried to calm her down. She asked a simple question.

"How long did you know about him?" Jazz didn't even try and hide it from them. The papers had been running stories about him all week, starting with who he really was.

"Three and a half years." Jazz avoided eye contact with her mother; this was hard for her to even admit.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her mom spoke with gentle authority

"I promised Danny." She let a tear rolled down her cheek.

"And Sam and Tucker were in on this too?"

"Yes." She managed a hoarse whisper.

"Jazz." Jazz felt a touch on her shoulder, she braced for what was coming; she could hear the hesitation in her mom's voice.

"Could you tell me what happened?" For the first time she looked her mom right in the eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

Tucker sat in his room staring at the news articles hanging around in his him. He dropped back onto his bed. A small sinking feeling weighted at his heart, and yet; he didn't know how to explain it. It was almost painful in the worst way.

'In the end was it worth it? Did I get him back enough? I betrayed one of my only friends.' Danny destroyed his relationship with Val…so did he feel better? Tucker tried to do everything to get the feeling to go away, but no matter what he did it was still there. Out of rage he threw a picture of the three of them across the room. The glass broke on impact from the wall. Tucker walked over to the picture and glared at it.

"**You **did this to me. Make the feeling stop." He screamed at the photo, but all three faces only smiled at him.

"What are you so** happy **about? Make the feeling stop." He dropped to his knees.

"Make the feeling stop." He broke down crying. He recognized the photo; Sam's sixteenth birthday. He suddenly realized what the feeling was; guilt. That feeling that he had carried all the way to the newspaper company and when he left to go home. He remembered that day very bitterly.

Tucker folded the anonymous tip he had written to the news reporters. As soon as he turned the paper in, it couldn't be taken it back.

"Hey Kid, you want something?" A reporter asked

"Read it." He thrust the paper in his general direction at him.

"I believe you have your next big story." He turned around and remembered Val and Danny, and walked out.

He still regretted that day. Now he felt worse. Tucker's shaky hand reached for the phone.

* * *

Paulina's eyes scanned the page again and again. She had dated the man of her dreams. The newspapers had been running this all week. At first she believed it was all a hoax. But now it didn't seem like they would do this just for fun. She scowled, he had dumped her. Her teeth gritted against one another. She had to get Danny back. Or other girls would be all over him, and she couldn't have that could she?

* * *

Val sternly looked at the papers. They have been running things on Danny all week. She was sick of it; she knew all of it already. She figured out how Danny did it. She understood how he was nervous around her; he didn't like her he was afraid she was going to kill him. At first she was mad at him and Tucker and felt betrayed by all her real friends. She just wished he would return so she could apologize for all she had done.

* * *

"And that's why all the ghost devices pointed to him." Jazz tried not to break down, but failed terribly. Maddie consoled her as the tears seemed to get worse.

"Jazz, I got a call from Sam's parents. He's safe with them."

" I just though that…" She paused, "for a couple days that he was…dead." Maddie released her daughter and exited the room, leaving some alone time for her. Jazz's eyes switched back to the rain pouring down.

"Danny. We need you right now. Right now more than ever, we need you; I need you, Come home." Her whispers were covered in the rain. Right now Amiesty Park had no hope.

* * *

**A.N.- Liked it? For some reason I didn't like this chapter that much. THe only good thing is with Tucker. But maybe you liked it. You can review to this and the next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14 Slow Dance

**I know you guys have always wanted to read this chapter. The boys reaction to Sam's hair. Love it or what? I'm in a good mood today so I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP just my plot and my ocs. I also don't own the song.**

* * *

The sunlight shown through the window onto Sam's face, not wanted to get up she flopped the pillow over heard, and groaned. She didn't want to get up today. She smiled to herself wondering about what the boys would think of her new hair. She heard a knock coming from the door. "Coming." Her voice almost seemed cheerful today. She opened the door to the face of her future husband.

"Oh Hey Matt."

"Hey Love." He leaned in to kiss her.

'Come on Manson, choose now.Five days till the wedding.' She was in heaven with her tender lips were on his. She heard a cough and she pulled quickly away. She saw Danny standing there and she guessed he had seen the whole thing. His face showed a sign of jealously and rage.

"Matt, can I talk to Danny alone?" Matt threw a glance at his competition.

"Sure." He pushed past Danny; shoulders hitting as he brushed by. Sam took Danny's hand and took him into her room. He really caught a glimpse of her new hair look.

"Sam, what did you do?"

"I thought you liked me with blonde hair."

"Why?" He questioned, but she didn't really want to answer that truthfully.

"Personal reasons." She answered.

"Did Matt make you"

"Danny, I decided to do this. Me! Not Matt."

"I saw you two…" He shifted uncomfortable.

"I can't kiss my Fiancé?" He didn't answer. He looked down.

"So now you're telling me what to do?"

"Apparently; Matt does."

"Why don't you like him?"

"Because…" His voice faded.

"You don't have a reason." Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"I just have a bad feeling." He eyed her ring.

"So what? I'm supposed to go up to Matt and say I can't marry you because Danny has a bad feeling? You and Matt treat me like I have already chosen. The Fact is I haven't!" She fell to her weak knees trying not to cry too much.

"I'm"-

"Go."

"What."

"Go. Go somewhere, anywhere. You don't have to stay for the wedding. I dismiss you from your promise." Danny left Sam's room, and as he left he heard Matt's voice, and another voice he recognized, but couldn't put his finger on whom.

"Is everything going to plan?"

"Yes."

"Do you have it?" Danny took off towards Sam's room. If could just prove that Matt was up to something that would show her I mean it. He banged on the door and Sam answered it.

"Danny what,"- He grabbed her hand and started running in the same place he just was.

"Danny. Where are you?"- He just ran to the door without answering.

"Danny." He slipped his hand over her mouth.

"Listen." He whispered in her ear. She closed her mouth.

"Nothing can go wrong."

"I assure you it won't."

"It must remain safe."

"It will." Danny pushed open the door.

"**ALRIGHT MATT, WHAT ARE YOU UP TO**?" He yelled.

"Spying again Danny, I'm not surprised." He saw Sam trying to hide behind Danny.

"Sam, you too? I would have thought better. Then again I bet its Danny's bad influence."

"What are you up to Matt?" Danny repeated. Matt rolled his eyes.

"It's personal, but if you must know I was giving Fredrick the wedding ring. I didn't want Sam to see it till the wedding." Danny's eyes started to shift between Sam's disappointed eyes to Matt to Fredrick.

"Well…I heard."-

"Danny." He was cut off by Sam. She left his side and walked past Matt towards the door.

"That's enough." With that she walked out the doors.

"Yes, Daniel, stop making up such **Stories**." In a second his eyes flashed blood red and then returned to his normal eye color. Danny gritted his teeth as he watched Matt walk away with his girl. His head lashed out with pain all of the sudden. He clenched his head, only making it worse. All the flashbacks came rushing back, Good ones, bad ones and mixed ones.

_"Look Paulina we need to talk."_

_"Yes, what is it?" Her expression showed a hint of anger. Danny spoke bluntly._

_"We can't be together."_

_"Why?" She questioned._

_"I thought I loved you. But I realized I don't."_

_"Fine, I won't miss you. Come on Star. This loser is taking up my breathing room. For the record I dumped him."_

_

* * *

"Sam, I promise I'll be there for you."__

* * *

"Danny do you promise you'll say goodbye."_

_"I promise."_

_

* * *

"Where is she?"__

* * *

"I HATE YOU."__

* * *

"Last night I didn't feel a thing."__

* * *

"I love you."_

"I love you Sam." Danny found himself breathless as he whispered it under his breath.

* * *

"I don't know what gotten into him." She sighed as her arms hugged herself.

"He's clearly stressed." Matt snaked his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"He's worried about you. He doesn't like me that much. Why wouldn't he try to protect you? I protect you." He pulled her closer.

"He's never lied to me before."

"Never?" He whispered in her ear. His breath sent a chill down her spine, his whisper was almost seductive.

"There was sometimes, but he did it for a good rea"-

"Paulina was a good reason?"

"You found out about that?"

"I have my ways, love."

"But"-

"But what?" He nuzzled her neck.

"I can't expect any better. I lied to him before. I didn't tell him about you."

"What about me."

"I didn't tell him I was getting married." The single word, "marriage" torn fear into her heart, she started to cry. Matt shushed her and held her and wiped away her tears.

"Shhh don't cry." She broke away and ran to her room. Matt cursed under his breath as Danny stepped out from the shadows. Matt didn't have to turn to know he was there.

"They say third time is a charm."

"Couldn't control her Matthew?"

"Why do you even bother?"

"You treat her like property."

"You threw her away. Your point? I should with trespassers around. You don't think I know everything that has happened between you two. Now if you excuse me I have to tend to my future wife." He started to walk in the direction of Sam's room.

"The ring didn't work did it? She's stronger that that Matt. You underestimate her free will. She won't let you make her do anything or change for you."

"But it always takes time. And who said anything about changing her. I like her just the way she is." He flashed a sinister smile. He held up a ring box.

"It is a nice wedding ring isn't it?"

"I know what you're doing. Sam isn't dumb, she'll see right through your plan."

"For your sake, I think you might want to go lie down. You seem ill I wouldn't want to go through a tragedy that might postpone the wedding." Danny walked out on Matt. He stormed into his room, which was next to Sam's room. He flopped on his bed. He heard a gentle crying sound, and before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

He woke up from his sleep about five. He heard the crying no more, he knew very well that she was crying. He went invisible and slipped out the window.

Fredrick came down an hour later to dinner.

"Where is he?" Benjamin asked.

"He's not there." Fredrick answered. Sam's heart fell.

'He couldn't of left. I didn't mean it. He couldn't have…not without saying goodbye.'

"Sam?" Matt pulled her out of her thought.

"I don't feel well. Can I go to bed now?"

"Of course." She excused herself and soon as she was out of sight she ran to Danny's room. She burst open the door to reveal Danny Phantom. She ran and embraced him.

"I thought..." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sam," He wiped them away.

"I said I would stay for the wedding and I will. I want to stay." She pulled away, and he held out his hand.

"Come on."

"Danny I"- She took his hand and he took her other one and they flew out to the gardens. He took her to the center of the maze.

_On a moonlit walk on the beach  
Watching the sunrise for the first time  
I'm in a trance for that one slow dance  
_

The fireflies were sent free. Danny offered his hand.

"Do you want to dance?" She took his hand and allowed his arms to sneak around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder.

_  
You're standing there alone  
And so am I  
But I want you here by my side  
You smiled at me  
Is everything the staring game  
That song of love  
_

"Sam?" He bit his lip.

"Did you mean it when you said?"-

"Danny. Not now please. I just want to be with you and only you."

_  
I look you in the eyes  
I try to read your thoughts  
I ask you to go with me  
To a far off place _

You and me dancing the night away  
You can feel my heart beating so hard  
We look eye to eye  
But I'm swept away

The two danced slowly not wanting to leave this evening. Not Matt, not the wedding.

"Sam you look beautiful tonight."

"You probably have said that to Paulina before."

"No." She looked in his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth.

_  
We don't have to talk  
We don't have to live at all  
I just want you here with me  
We dont have to talk  
We dont have to live at all  
I just want you here  
You and me  
_

'Come on Sam. You have to pick now.'

"Danny." She said into his shoulder then picked up her head so they were eye to eye.

She leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips, exerting all the feelings with it. He begged for more, but she pulled away.

"What was that for?" She never answered him.

_  
You and me dancing the night away  
You can feel my heart beating so hard  
We look eye to eye  
But I'm swept away  
_

They stood there for a while, but at one point they both had to go back inside. He flew her back to her room.

"Goodnight Sam." She looked back at him.

"Goodnight…Danny."

_  
On a moonlit walk on the beach  
Watching the sunrise for the first time  
I'm in a trance for that one slow dance

* * *

**A.N. Something your not expecting isn't it? I love this story. You guys are awsome. I broke 100 reviews and I still have nine chapters left. I just wanted to let you know that Outcasts won the vote. I'm sorry to my beta reader for casting two shadows, but you can beta read the other fic two. I also need one more beta reader. First come first serve people. I sure liked this chapter. But still plot twists to come. It's not over yet. And just to confuse some of you. The ring that she has on isn't the controlling ring. What now? I know. If you look hard enough there are keys to the plot twists. Thanks for reading. Love always. **_

**-RGT-**


	15. Chapter 15 Everyone Knows

**I updated this story is finally getting good eh? I would love to thans all my reviewers. I got ton of reviews for the last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update family plans got in the way. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dp. If I did it would stay on the air. I just own my OCs, plot title and stuff like that.**

* * *

The ghostly feet hit the marble fountain ridge. Emily sat the best she could, being a ghost. Elise climbed onto her lap, she held the doll. "What's wrong?" Elise's eyes widen with tears.

"Margaret is broken." Emily looked down upon the doll's cracked face.

"Elise, how did this happen?" The little girl advert her eyes ashamed.

"I wanted to go jump rope, and I placed her to close to the edge on the bench, and she fell." Her face was brought up by a finger.

"Elise, why do we fall?" She fell silent waiting for an answer; Elise didn't give one.

"To pick ourselves up again." She ran her finger over the crack healing it as she went along. She handed back the doll to Elise who squealed with joy as she hugged it tightly. Emily sighed. "If only everything was that easy. I can't tell Danny the whole story. Sam is actually falling for him. It is her in the real danger."

"Then why"-

"Elise it is a danger to tell the truth sometimes, if not physically, but emotionally. Sometimes it is best to be kept hidden. I must seek advice from my brother." She disappeared in a matter of seconds. Little did they know that Sam had seen the whole thing.

* * *

Sam ran to the fountain; believing it was all a dream. She knew she saw someone there. Her hand ran over the marble trembling. She turned her eyes to the water and got lost in thoughts staring at her reflection, so deeply she didn't know someone had walked up. When he spoke it started her.

"I been watching you and I don't think it right for a girl who is as beautiful as you to be so sad." She avoided looking in his direction.

"I'm not sad Fredrick."

"Don't you lie to me, Sam! I served this family for years, I know emotions by now."

"It's just"-

"You like Danny."

"But"- She continued.

"But you also like Matt." He finished.

"Was I that oblivious?" A tint of blush creped onto her cheeks, but she remained calm.

"Yes." He answered. He paused and saw her distress.

"Do you want advice from a wise old man?"

"Anything, I don't want to go to anyone else. I don't think I could even if I tried."

"Just a simple question. How long have you known Danny?"

"12 years." She said without even thinking.

"Has he shown affection in that time?" The pink became even clearer.

"Yes, he has. And I have shown affection to him."

"Has he ever said that he loves you?" Fredrick pushed a little more.

"No, but at times it seems like he would of, if he didn't chicken out."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do Sam, but answer one last question. I know it is personal, but how do you fell about Danny. Forget about the wedding and Matt." There was silence between the two of them.

"I can't." She whispered.

"What?" Fredrick questioned.

"I can't do that. That means I have to go back to my past. And I can't forget that I choose to marry Matt." She finished angrily even though she didn't mean to snap at him. She started to walk away from the old man, when he stopped her with just his voice.

"Sam, I know this wasn't the way you were before you came here, look at how much you have changed for them. Don't you think that you should do something for yourself? Don't throw what you and Danny have away."

"But"-

"Sam unless you answer that question about Danny honestly, you will always struggle with your feelings for him."

"I can't." She answer in an almost a cry.

"Then you will never figure out your future. The past builds who you are today, and today builds who you will be in the future." Fredrick left her to fall to her knees.

'I can't forget about the wedding or my feelings, they are the only thing that I have that helps me forget. If I go back to my past that means I have to confess that I love Danny.'

* * *

Benjamin's eyes looked left, right then he closed them in tightly, but on his face he held a look of calmness.

"She was here, but now she's gone. No doubt trying to ruin my plan. Your brother could have made us happy again." He shouted at the painting. It had been forty years since Emily had died. The doctor had chosen not to bring her back. Then her brother could have taken back everything and he didn't.

"You were happy weren't you?" He glared at the beautiful blue-purple eyes in the painting.

"Never mind it doesn't matter, I will have things my way." Hr grinned; his plan was going to happen and he would make the Mansons pay, he was sure about that.

* * *

The house was quiet till around eight when a knock fell upon the door. Fredrick opened it, and in front of him was an African American boy with glasses.

"Who are you?" Fredrick questioned.

"A friend. My name is Tucker. I'm friends with Danny and Sam."

"Right this way." Fredrick strolled to Sam's room and all Tucker could do was gasp in awe. Fredrick knocked on the door.

"Go away."

"A friend is here to see you Madame." Both could imagine a confused look on her face.

"Who?" She opened the door to see Tucker; she screamed with joy and embraced him tightly. When they released Tucker's face was serious, her smile fell.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Danny."

"He's in his ro"-

"Did I hear a scream?" Danny's concerned voice suddenly came into the room. His eyes widen when he saw the visitor.

"Tucker?" He said not believing what he saw.

"In the flesh." Tucker motioned to himself.

"What are you doing here? What about the town?" He hissed.

"Don't worry Jazz is there."

"Then why are you here?" Danny reiterated.

"I need you to forgive me."

"Why would I"-

"We need to talk alone." He glanced in the direction of Fredrick who got the hint.

"I'll step out for a bit." As soon as he closed the door Danny busted out,

"No tell me what this is all about. You should be with the town."-

"Really?" Tucker tossed the paper to the two's feet. The headline read. **Ghost Boy Lives Among Us. **There were two pictures on the front page, one of Danny Fenton the other of Danny Phantom.

"Tucker! How did this"- He stopped himself, both Sam and Danny realized the true meaning of his words. 'I need you to forgive me.'

"Tucker…no…don't tell me….you?" There was fear for the truth in his voice waiting for an answer, but Tucker just hung his head.

"Why?" Escaped Sam's lips.

"Right after I hung up on you on the phone Val broke up with me because she heard all of our conversation. I overacted in rage. They have been doing news reports on you all week.

"So everyone know?" Danny asked.

"Everyone knows." Tucker reassured him.

"You need to come back to Amnesty; all the ghosts are out of control."

"I'm staying for the wedding Tucker."

"Jazz can't do it all by herself."

"I promised Sam!" Tucker sighed knowing it would be futile to try to convince him.

"When is the wedding?" He said.

"Three days." Sam said as quietly as she could with still being able to be heard, and her eyes found the floor.

"Ok." Tucker knew that Sam forgave him by her smile.

"Danny?..." Danny's back was turned on the two of them. He felt betrayed by his two best friends. He turned invisible and started to walk out, but he stayed long enough to hear,

"If only."

"Give him time Tucker, Giver him time." Even though he was invisible, he could feel Sam starting right at him, and he hated every second where she could see right to his soul.

* * *

**RGT- Yup! Well. I kinda enjoyed this chapter but not really. I like the next chapter which I promise is going to be sad. It's two twists in one chapter aren't I good. And if you look at my profile you can see when or around when I can update the next chapter. It's not finished yet; far from it, but it's getting there. Thanks to all who reviewers, which I will answerreviews. If there is anything you could help me improve on that would be cool. And if you need an idea for a fic I have plenty so just leave a request in a review.**


	16. Chapter 16 Shattered

**Yup very long sad chapter. I know that you have been waiting on pins and neddles for this so I hope you enjoy. For all of you that have not heard, Danny Phantom is going to be cancelled after season 3 by Nick. I feel if all the Danny Phantom fans join up we can still Save Danny. There will be a link on my profile to a petition to save him.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Danny.**

* * *

* * *

Sam left the house around eight in the morning and walked to the cliff that fore fronted the ocean. Her dark green dress folded out on the grass. She closed her eyes listening to the ocean waves breaking against the rocks below.

"It's such a nice day, isn't it?" The voice broke the silence, but Sam didn't seem to care if the person was there are not, she kept her eyes closed.

"What are you doing here?" Sam's voice snapped.

"I wanted to talk." There was silence as she sat down next to her.

"Nice view." She tried to make conversation, but failed.

"Yea." Sam answered trying to end the talk.

"How long have you liked him?" The question was blunt, but spoken in a loving voice.

"I've only known Matt since"-

"Not him, Danny." A tint of pink crept onto her face.

"What makes you say that?" Sam questioned hoping she would give up on the topic.

"Sam, don't lie. I know you do like him. How long?"

"It doesn't matter now." Sam let out a huge sigh.

"Sam, I'll be the first one to admit that I don't like Danny, but if you two love each other; I'll hold my tongue on the matter."

"Thanks mom." She assured her, but inside she was broken. Her mother stood up and moved away from her.

"He loves you, you know." As soon as her mother was out of sight, she let out a huge sigh that she didn't know she was holding.

"A lot of good that does me now, that acceptance came three years too late." She spoke in a hushed whisper.

* * *

The two parents stormed into the grandfather's office. "We need to talk."

"What can I do for you?" He said in an unconcerned voice without looking up.

"We are going to call off the wedding." His response was laughing.

"I don't think that's your choice." He growled and then continued.

"Our agreement was Sam marries Matt, and I forget about your" He glared at Sam's father.

"Accident." He finished.

"Unless you want the press to know." Sam's dad gritted his teeth.

"That was twenty years ago. It was an accident."

"**I** witnessed it." Charles hissed.

"You **murdered** him. You murdered one of your best friends." Mr. Manson didn't answer, so the old man continued.

"A very clever plot though. How much did you pay the police? I'm surprised that you didn't steal your money." Mr. Manson lurched towards him, but Mrs. Manson held him back.

"I didn't steal **any** money. I earned it, and you know that. The rest I inherited." He spat angrily.

"Sam should marry who she pleases. The wedding is off." Mrs. Manson raised her voice. The two stormed out and slammed the door. The grandfather looked unmoved; a grin even remained on his face.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

The scene was unusual; Danny was practically running from one of his best friends. His hands were in fist as Tucker tried for the third time to explain himself. The past paintings and statues; all of which creped Danny out, but he kept going.

"Danny wait!" The cry was in vain.

"I don't want to talk Tucker." He snapped.

"If you let me explain."

"To who Tucker? Me, Valerie the entire town?" His voice was full of bitterness, he couldn't let it go.

"What can I do to regain your trust?" Tucker almost begged.

Danny whipped around; his eyes glowed green.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE." With fear Tucker backed with his hands protecting himself. He ran off and Sam emerged from behind one of the statues.

"That was low Danny." Her voice held a feeling of shame for him and guilt for herself.

"Don't I have a right to be mad Sam?"

"Danny I"-

"He told everyone." Danny said cutting her off. "He told everyone my deepest darkest secret." His fists suddenly gave way and he punched the wall. His eyes softened when he realized he was scaring her.

"If I told everyone at school you were rich, would you be mad."

"Danny, there is a time to be mad, and a time to let go. I've let go for all the times you abandoned me. I let it go; shouldn't you?"

"But"-

"Danny, I can't tell you what to do, but if you let your friendship grow apart you will regret it forever."

"I regretted that Matt chose you. Why would he pick you?" He muttered; unfortunately she heard every word of it.

"What did you say?"

"Noth"-

"Is there something wrong with me, that no other guy would like me? I used to think I knew you Daniel Fenton, but maybe I didn't know the real you at all." Danny realized she heard what he had said, and started to Chase after her.

"Sam, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean." She hissed. She stormed up the stairs, leaving Danny desolate in the main room standing under the chandelier. He looked behind him as a maid was putting up a picture of Matt and Sam. He gritted his teeth at the picture. It sickened him on how happy they looked.

"Danny we need to talk to you." Danny let out a silent groan at the voices. He didn't need a trip from Sam's parents. He turned, and Mrs. Manson apologized for treating him harshly. As soon as she finished their sentence the chandelier dropped and was heading straight for Danny; who was frozen in fear.

"Danny watch out." In an instant Mrs. Manson pushed Danny out of the way and in the process she herself fell to the direct path. Her husband jumped on top of her trying to protect her. Danny stood in horror as there was a crash, a thump, and then nothing. Sam ran to the stairwell.

"What." Her voice got caught in her throat. The scene lay before her, both her parents lay dead, and Danny was on the ground next to them crying.

"Mom… Dad." She said with fear in her voice. She ran down the flight of stairs to both of them.

"They're dead Sam." Danny's tears were starting to let loose.

"How?"

"It's my fault. They saved my life…" His voice faded. Sam knew what he meant, if her parents weren't there, then Danny would be dead. She cried along with him, but Danny stopped and just held her close to him.

"Danny…you…could…have…and…now…they…are." She spoke in incomplete sentences. She was still in complete shock; her mind wasn't realizing what had happened.

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"What's going on here?" The two turned to see Matt's grandfather. Sam gently pushed Danny off her and stood; trying to be strong.

"My parents are dead." Danny saw delight in his eyes; but his voice masked it.

"I'm sorry Samantha. We will hold a proper funeral tonight."

"Thank you sir."

"Matt." A moment later he appeared in the doorway. His face showed disgust.

"What happened here?" He shot a glance at his grandfather.

"It was very unfortunate that Sam's parent's, because of an accident are now dead. We are holding a funeral tonight. Please escort Sam to her room."

"Right away." Matt wrapped his arms around her holding her steady. She left the broken shattered glass and her parent's corpse. Danny followed them and instead went to his room where he altered into his ghost form. He turned intangible and invisible and walked through the wall in Sam's room. Matt was hushing her and tried to kiss her, but she pushed away, which made feel at least some hope.

"I need to be alone." Matt nodded and left the room. She lay down on her bed and started to cry. Danny walked over and started stroking the uncovered portion of her back.

"Danny." She whispered.

"Come on out." He became visible and she embraced him tightly.

"I'll go if you want to be alone." One second passed, then two, in her eyes she held a passion to no man could explain.

"No." She whispered.

"Just hold me." She buried her head into his chest, and he wrapped his arms lovingly around her.

"I'm here Sam." He reassured her. Around six hours later he had departed the room, and slipped into a tux. He met Sam at her door around a half an hour later. She wore a beautiful black dress; that Danny could only stand in awe in. He squeezed her hand.

"Ready?" He asked letting go of her hand. He didn't want this to be about winning her over; even if he wanted to.

"I appreciate this Danny." She spoke solemnly

"I promised I would be there for you, I just never thought death to be part of it. They are going to cremate them." They walked silently down the hall and out of the horse. Once in the presence of darkness Sam slipped her hand into his, without knowing it their hands intertwined. When Matt came into view however; she pulled away and started playing with her ring on her finger. They brought the corpses out and laid them out. Fredrick waited for Sam's approval then lit the fire.

"Sam, a few words? Matt offered.

"My parents…" She paused to glance over at the flicking dancing of the fire.

"Weren't the best parents I admit. Most of the time they weren't home, but because of them I have two very strong friendships with my two best friends now." There was a ghost of a smile on Danny's face.

"Though the years I have grown so much, but they still meant so much even when I said that I hated them. I think I used the word to distract me into really loving them. They were so different from me. I hate wearing pink dresses, and being called Samantha, but that was their way of showing that they loved me. There was one thing that my mom never said to Danny that she did with me before she died." Danny ear's perked up.

"She said that she would accept my friendship with Danny even thought she doesn't like the idea."

'So, I changed the words a little.' She thought dryly.

"I think that forgives everything that they have ever done." Her eyes were entranced in the flickering lights as the fire danced with itself.

"I love you Mom and Dad." There was silence as she stepped back to let Matt's grandfather speak. She stood next to Danny grasping his finger behind his back. By nine o' clock the funeral was over, and Sam was left with the ashes. She felt arms slide around her waist; pulling her into a hug.

"You did the right thing Sam." His voice was calm and soothing just what she needed right now.

"I know…Danny." She pulled away so they could see eye to eye.

"Yes."

"You have been like a brother I've never had over the years and I…"

"Sam…what are you getting at?"

"Danny, since my real father is gone. I was hoping… you would give me away." Her voice faded, she knew it was too much to ask, but she wanted him to do it, considering both of her grandfathers were dead. Danny's eyes shifted from her hopeful lilac eyes to the ashes. He felt guilt hang over him, it was the least he could do. He answered only in a whisper.

"Yes."

* * *

**An.- Wow. I know you all will yell at me some in delight and some...not. THere are only around three more chapters left. I know it seemed like yesterday with 9, but don't worry there is a sequel. **

**Things I don't exect you to know...  
Sam's parent's dying.- Believe it or not there is a purpose for that...  
Danny saying yes...- er well he feels guilty enoguh said.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. Your reviews are healing andcreativity to the soul. If you haven't reviewed I suggest you do. I'm not forcing though. I have almost 3,000 hits and that's big for me. So thanks. **

**With all my love,**

**-RGT-**


	17. Chapter 17 Fallen love

**Wow longest chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dp.**

**A.N.- Some parts are italics and some is for a letter and some something else.**

* * *

Sam smiled in her sleep, for tomorrow night she would be wed. She felt a light kiss placed upon her lips that stirred her.

"Wake up Princess." She moaned.

"I told you to wake me up Danny. That's one way of doing it." She murmured. Sam opened her eyes to an empty room.

"Danny." There was silence.

"Show yourself." She commanded, as Danny became visible.

"Guilty as charged. Did you like your wake up call?" She didn't answer, but the pink tint across her cheeks told otherwise.

"You're a quiet one aren't you? What if I did this?" He started tickling her, and she threw a pillow at his head.

"Danny get out." She threw another pillow which connected with his face.

"We shall meet again." Then he faded out of the room. Sam smiled as she grabbed her favorite dress. It was blue that was very loose at the bottom. She heard a knock on the door and when she opened it was wasn't surprised at her guest.

"Hey Love." Matt pecked her on the lips.

"Hey Matt." She replied.

"Are you excited?" She remembered that her wedding was tomorrow.

"Yea." She smiled outwardly, but inside all she could think of was Danny's answer.

"Hey Love, Do you want to go horseback riding?"

"Sure." She replied as he grabbed her hand, and the two ran off to the stables.

* * *

"Brother, I require your help."

"Speak." His voice sounded cold.

"Brother, Danny is in trouble. You have to help him." He turned back to his sister.

"Go tell Daniel to flee, he is in trouble."

"What about Sam?" Her voice was fearful.

"Her fate is already sealed, and you." He turned to her.

"Should not mess with it. Do you hear me?" She left near the portal.

"I will go. You never had a heart did you brother?"

"It died a long time ago." With his answer she disappeared.

* * *

She reappeared in Danny's room momentary surprising him.

"Danny, you must leave." Danny looked at her irritably.

"Why. Weren't you the one to say, win her at all costs." Emily sighed. You need to leave here as soon as you can."

"What about Sam?" He looked at the ghost. "I can't just leave her. She needs me." Emily looked frustrated.

"Go look out at the cliff. She is happy, she doesn't need you anymore. Matt is her hero now." Emily lied to Danny. It was the only way to get through to him. She disappeared leaving Danny alone. Danny ran out to the cliff.

* * *

"This one's name is Betsy. She is a kind gentle person, just like you." Sam tried to hide the blush on her face.

"What's your horse's name?"

"His name is Storm." Matt answered.

"What's that one's name?" Sam pointed to a black foal with a white star that rest faintly on her forehead.

"Star. She's the newest horse in the stable."

"She's beautiful." Sam stroked the horse gently as Matt mounted Storm.

"Ready?" Matt asked, as Sam mounted Betsy, and nodded towards Matt.

"Yit Yit." He said and the two horses were off.

"I'll race you to the beach." Matt challenged.

"Your on." As soon as the words came out of her mouth her horse started to gallop leaving Matt in the dust.

"Hey." She heard him yell then a second pair of hoof steps joined in her own.

"You got to be faster than that." She yelled over her shoulder.

"Not if I can help it." Matt's competitive side was let out. He pushed Storm and in no time he was ahead of Sam.

"See you on the beach." He yelled as he passed her. But to his surprise when he reached the beach Sam was already there. His eyebrows lifted in disbelief.

"How did you get down here?"

"By Horse." Sam teased. Matt's face turned to concern and nervous looks.

"Sam, you know I love you right?" The question taking her by surprise.

"Yes." She paused.

"What about Danny?" She sifted on her horse; the topic was really getting to her. Danny, that one name had brought so much pain and joy all at once. It was painful for her to say her answer.

"Danny… He's…" She realized she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"It's complicated." She answered.

"But let's not think about him. I'm no t marrying him." The two shared a kiss, only the restless horses pulled them apart. There was an awkward silence broken by Matt.

"Sam… you know I would never hurt you." What was with all these awkward questions?

"Of course. Why would you…"

She stopped herself. Why did Matt say such things? She was going to question it, but Matt quickly reassured her with another Kiss, but she turned away.

"Your hiding something Sam, I would like to know what it is." He said in a almost calm, threatening, intense voice.

"I haven't hidden anything from you."

"Sam… Are you happy here with me?" Matt suddenly changed the subject. She inferred that he was talking about her with him instead of Danny. She turned her head towards the cliff, and her eyes suddenly met with a pair of blue eyes. She adverted her eyes back to Matt; who was still waiting for an answer. It was simple she loved Matt, and she loved Danny, and neither of them wanted to let her go. She felt Danny still watching her with his piercing eyes.

"We should get back. It's almost time for the rehearsal." Matt glanced at his watch.

"Your right." The two rode back in silence.

When Sam reached the house again she only had a moment of rest in her room before there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called. It opened and Fredrick stood in the doorway.

"What is it Fredrick?" She asked with at least some concern.

"Sam." He paused and pulled out a letter.

"We found this in your parent's room. It was addressed to you." He handed her the letter, nodded, and left the room.

_Our dearest Samantha,_

_I write his letter to you as my mother did before my wedding. If you believe me or not I was a rebel at your age and married against my parent's wishes. I know I hurt them in doing so. I promised myself that I would grow up and if I had a daughter I would make sure that she would not hate me the way I despised my parents. But when I made that promise I didn't know how different you would be from me. There has been something that I have wanted to tell you. You probably have been wondering why you have had an arranged marriage. It is because of something that your father did on accident. To find out the whole story you should ask Matt's mother. The truth is that we are being blackmailed. Charles had decided to keep it from matt. Matt does not know of the blackmail nor should you tell him. It feels only fair that you know that your father killed his father. It is your choice you can forget the blackmailing and be exposed to the press, or marry Matt. You are eighteen. I'm sure you'll make the right decision. You have a strong heart and spirit. Listen to your heart._

_Love always,_

_Your Mom and Dad._

She placed down the letter and before she knew it tears came to her eyes and rippled some parts of the letter. Her father murdered Matt's father. She couldn't imagine that her father would murder anyone. Her father wouldn't hurt a fly unless looks could kill and even then Danny would be dead by now. She placed the letter on her bed and reapplied her makeup for the rehearsal for tomorrow night's wedding. Fredrick met her at the door; with his arm held out for her to hold.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Fredrick whispered angrily.

"I am going through with it." Sam snapped.

"That's not what I asked." He had the same harshness in his voice. When they reached the end of the stairway, a hand tapped Fredrick's shoulder.

"May I?" A voice cut in taking Sam on the opposite side. Sam half- smiled.

"Danny I" –

"Let's get this over with." Danny's face hardened. There was no part of him that showed the loving kindness that she was used to. His eyes only showed regret. In his arms she felt safe and secure. The music started and her grip on his arm tightened as they began to walk. Danny walked slower, the picture of the two standing at the alter. He stopped dead in his tracks; He heard what they would say,

_"Do you Matt take Dam as your wife?" The preacher would say._

_"I do." Matt smiled at Sam._

"Danny." Sam's concerned voice brought him back to reality. He recognized that he had stopped and everyone was looked at him. He started to walk only a few steps when the next vision was worse.

_"And do you Sam; take Matt as your husband." Sam smiled the biggest smile he had every seen._

_"I do."_

"Danny." It was Sam's voice but he didn't move.

_"You may now kiss the bride." The priest would finish_.

"I can't do this." The image faded away.

"What?" Sam did catch what he had said.

"I can't." He ran down the aisle where they had entered and into the nearest unused dark room; where no one would find him. He heard his name being called and running footsteps behind him the footsteps suddenly faded.

"Danny." It was Sam's voice. He wasted no time and pressed his lips harshly against hers. After a minute Sam pulled away.

"Danny…" Her voice held concerned and warning at the same time.

"Sam, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Can't; I can't walk you down the aisle."

"Why not?"

"I can't. I don't want you to marry Matt."

"Danny You"-

"I LOVE YOU!" That's why. I want you to marry me! Not Matt!" He confessed. Sam was taken back, she knew he loved her, but he had never said it before.

"You love me."

"Sam do you love me or not." His voice was stern and she adverted her eyes from his. Silent tears started their way down her cheek.

"I do, but"-

"Then why don't you call off the wedding?" Danny yelled at her.

"It's not that simple Danny. Right now you're living in your own little world. It isn't all about you." She remembered the letter, and continued.

"I can't cancel the wedding." More tears streamed down her face, as Danny answered.

"Then I can't give you away." She turned from him so he wouldn't see her tears as she readied herself for what she was about to say.

"Danny, if you can't be happy for me, maybe you shouldn't attend my wedding." Those were the last words before Danny stormed out. Her knees gave way and she fell. She had blown it. Now she felt alone as she cried on the floor of the room, being ignored only because of the darkness.

* * *

Danny stormed into his room and grabbed his suitcase and stuffed the remainder of his clothes inside.

"What does she mean she can't cancel the wedding? She said she loved me." He fumed.

"They both betrayed me." He grabbed his suitcase and flew out of the room into the front yard and continued his journey away from the house not even looking back. He would forget them both eventually, only if he could forget them now. He traveled to the nearest park; stretched out on a bench and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Sam…Where"- The words were killed on Tucker's lips as his vision beheld Sam on the floor in tears. He ran over to her and placed his arms around her.

"Sam."

"He's gone Tucker."

"But."-

"It's all my fault." She felt Tucker's thumbs whipping away her tears.

"He loves me." She softly whispered.

"He always had, Sam." Tucker cooed.

"I didn't want to cancel the wedding."

"Why not?" She turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Tucker, my family was being blackmailed by Matt's family." She said softy letting the news sink in.

"For what?"

"For something my father did. I wanted to end it the blackmail and the only condition was that I marry Matt." More tears strolled down.

"But now I realize that I don't have to, nor want to marry Matt." She looked at Tucker.

"Tucker, I love Danny."

"Sam, I'll go and find Danny, and I'll bring him back. You stay here and deliver the news to Matt." HE glanced in her direction taking in her appearance.

"In the morning." He finished.

"But you."-

She began.

"Sam." Ticker helped her stand her self up and as soon as she was up she ran to her room, leaving Tucker behind, He followed and the two met in Sam's doorway.

"Have Danny read this if he doesn't believe you." Ticker had a ghost of a smile and took the paper out of her hands.

"You go to sleep. I'll be fine." She lurched into a hug.

"Good night Tucker." Tucker smiled and hugged back.

"Goodnight Sam."

* * *

As soon as dawn broke Danny stretched from his uncomfortable position on the bench and started to walk to the train station; he felt two depressed to fly. He held a look of an outcast compared to all the other people. He was going home; where he belonged.

'If Sam wants to stay here and get married; that's fine by me.' He thought, of course it wasn't fine, but he just told himself that to get by.

"Danny." He knew that voice; Tuck4er. He tried to hide, but it was too late.

"Danny, you need to come back to the house."

"Why so I can watch Sam get married?"

"She isn't." Danny's face widened with surprise then returned to the way it was.

"She told me that she was." He snapped.

"Explain that." He challenged.

"Read this." Tucker placed the letter given to him by Sam into Danny's hand. Danny took it and started to walk away with every intention to throw it away.

"Danny…She loves you." Danny whipped around.

"If I read the letter will you go away?"

"Danny, don't make this between you and me. It's between you and Sam." Danny growled as he opened the letter. His face softened as he read down the letter.

"Danny, you need to come back." Danny was already a step ahead of him and pushed the letter against Tucker's chest. He as angry and he knew exactly who he could take it out on.

* * *

**A.n. Hey everyone. See. Things do change. Thanks for all the kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this one enough to review. Only two more chapters. I'll explain everything in the next chapter.**

**-RGT-**


	18. Chapter 18 Forgiven

**Wow sorry guys. Here's another chapter. I'll talk to you guys after.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own dp.**

* * *

* * *

Sam held slept through the night peaceful; a new peace that aroused in her. She went down stairs to eat breakfast in the desolate dinning room, and then wandered started back to her room, where she found her wedding dress hanging.

'Tucker had better convince Danny soon, in a couple of hour the maids would finish adjustments. She hadn't told anyone about canceling; so all the maids were running around making final decorations. There was a knock on the door, and it opened; and the guest surprised her.

"Hello Sam." She looked so calm and peaceful standing there.

"I haven't talked to you since I arrived." Sam's voice held guilt.

"I've been quiet. But now I have to speak my mind." Susan kept messing with her hands and her dress, obviously she was nervous.

"Yes." Sam was unsure of what she would say.

"Sam, I'm fairly old, and I admit that life is the most complex thing we live in especially love. I want you to be happy with who you are going to marry… Don't do it for any other reason, but love. Don't make the same mistake I did." Sam bit her lip. She wasn't going to marry Matt. So she did the next best thing she could think of; lie.

"Yes, I am happy." She smiled as she thought of Danny and her together. Susan nodded and proceeded to the door.

"I'll see you tonight then." She was halfway out the door when Sam remembered the letter and shouted.

"Wait." Susan stopped in her tracks, and Sam continued.

"How did Matt's father die?"

"It was a long time ago. Your father and my husband were working in a lab. There must have been a chemical that drove my husband mad. Your father killed him in self-defense." She let a long sigh.

"Or at least that's what the police said. My husband's father was there at the time and swears your father had no right to kill him… but the grandfather was supposedly killed during the accident only to be found alive when they were cleaning the lab. Your father meant to do good…it just. Never mind." She paused.

"That's all in the past now." And within a second she was gone. Sam aimlessly wandered out into the hall where she overheard a fight, and from the voices she recognized the two people fighting; Matt and his grandfather. She only heard bits of the fights, but she could already tell that she didn't like the topic of the fight; her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"I love Sam." She heard a slap against Matt's cheek.

"Matt, have you not forgotten, you used her." Sam's mouth stood agape when she heard those words and yet she felt a rush of relief fall over her. She started to run, but in the process she knocked over a vase, and it fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Sam ran harder. She just made it except Matt caught a glimpse of her dress. He turned back to his grandfather.

"You shouldn't hurt her."

"She is a dime in a dozen Matt. She is worthless. I know the Manson type."

"Take that back." He snapped.

"Matt, her father killed your father." Matt stumbled back on his face unbelieving what he heard.

"What?"

"Her father killed yours." Matt changed the subject quickly.

"What do you want with Sam?"

"Nothing. Mind your business."

"So you promise not to harm her?"

"I promise." Benjamin had a smirk on his face and as soon as Matt turned his back he overshadowed him completely. He had won over the body.

"But I never said you wouldn't."

* * *

Sam took a closer look at the paintings again as she walked down that hall. She ceased when she arrived at the Emily portrait again. Her hand drew to unveil the painting, but she hesitated and pulled back her hand, only to place it on the curtain again.

"Sam." She jumped and let go of the veil only to see Matt. Something was different about him, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Matt." It was now or never.

"We need to talk. I want to cancel the wedding." She observed him looking deeply angry.

"Why?"

"Matt, I forced into this, I don't love you." She felt good letting all this out. Matt grabbed the cloth that he had stored away just in case.

"I was hopping it wouldn't come to this." He swiftly placed the cloth full of chloroform up near her nose letting that be the only thing she breathed. She limped into his arms and was knocked out. Matt threw back the veil to reveal a staircase going downward into the darkness.

"Now to finish off the Mansons." He carried her down the stairs; bridal style until he could be seen no more.

* * *

Danny's mind ran with loose with thoughts. It was all coming together. He swiftly landed on the balcony of Sam's room, and called out.

"Sam." The whole room was empty and desolate.

"Sam." He called, but the response was the same.

Tucker burst through the doors, to a very surprised Fredrick.

"Fredrick, Where's Sam this is very important."

"I thought she was in her room, but she could be in the study…"- No sooner as the words were out of his mouth Tucker had already ran off. Tucker almost knocked down the door. Danny was sitting on her bed, looking peacefully at a picture. Tucker looked over is shoulder to see that is was the picture of all of them at Sam's 17th birthday party. Danny's arm was snug around Sam's waist; both of them looking towards each other and Tucker shooting a look at the two of them.

"Is it funny the way things change? We were so happy back then…before it got complicated with this mess."

"Danny… about you being exposed. I'm sorry I did it out of rage, and I shouldn't have." Tucker backed up expecting Danny to blow up again. He just simply put down the picture face down and walked out.

"Forget about it."

"What?" Tucker stuttered. Danny was out the door.

"Where else would she be?"

"The study." The two almost fell into the abandoned study. A chill went down Danny's spine, and a moment later a blue wisp escaped his mouth, and in a flash he was ready to turn into Danny Phantom, but he relaxed when he saw Emily.

"What are you doing here?" She scolded.

"I'm trying to find something to help me find Sam." Emily grabbed a book, and handed it to Tucker.

"I know you'll be in trouble if you stay here any longer."

"I'm not leaving without Sam, I love her." Danny argued.

"She is as good as dead." The whole room fell silent."

"What do you mean?" Emile started to tinker with her dress.

"I know what Benjamin wants with Sam; he wants to regain access to the ghost zone."

"You mean he's dead?" Tucker shouted.

"Yes, he would be in the ghost zone already if that witch didn't cast that spell on him and the descendents."

"You lost me." Tucker interrupted.

"The important thing is that they can't die until…"

"Uh, Danny." Tucker pointed to a page in the book.

"Let's just say that it's not looking good for Sam." Danny eyed him annoyed. He held up a picture of a monster coming out of a man. At the bottom lay a dead bleeding girl. Danny turned angrily to Emily.

"Until what?" Danny voice was concerned and scared. She turned her back on the boys.

"Until they have a sacrifice." She turned. "And Sam fits that fulfillment."

* * *

**

* * *

Yea...I didn't really like this chapter. Sorry it's so short. It is setting up for the next chapter. I know you know all of it but Danny doesn't. Um for a treat for the last chapter (the one that previews the sequel.) I'm allowing this to be for the next two chapters. If you ask questions even personal questions (ex. Favorite color, why did you start to write? ) I'll answer that in two chapters. Just thought it would be neat for you guys to get to know me better. I know I said I would explain the last chapter but I'll just do it at the end. And if you have any questions ask. Please review.**

**-RGT-**


	19. Chapter 19 I Promise

**Hey Everyone. We finally made it to the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dp.**

* * *

* * *

Danny's back hit the bookcase when he stumbled with uneasiness.

"No…" He started to talk with incomplete sentences.

"He can't…I won't let him… I love her." He finished. His eyes glowed green with fury.

"Where is she?" He turned to the ghost.

"Follow me." She floated swiftly and the two boys had to run to keep up with her.

"This is where we must separate. You would too if you value your life." She said solemnly.

"Emily, I thank you for all your help, but I can't leave her in there to die." He shuttered at the thought of life without Sam. Emily pulled back the curtains and startled them in revealing the stairwell.

"Hurry." The two boys ran down into the stairwell embracing the darkness, and Emily disappeared to ready herself for what she must do.

The two walked down the staircase swiftly and silently for fear of being heard. All that was in Danny's mind was Sam.

'It's my entire fault. I left before she could explain herself.' The two shared a friendly smile before continuing down the opaque darkness, it kind of reminded Danny of the castles in the movies. As they grew lower they both heard noises; one of rats and the other Benjamin, and he was chanting a language that neither of them understood. Danny's heart lurched when he saw Sam lying on a table eyes widened but no color in her eyes was showing almost as if she was in a trance.

"Sam." Danny accidentally yelled out of nature. Matt did not even turn towards them.

"I think we have intruders.

Danny pushed Tucker out of the way and told him to get down.

"I know what you're up to Matt."

"And that would be…" He left the rest of his sentence to be answered.

"You are going to use Sam so the witch's curse will wear off." Matt stopped what he was doing and turned. Danny jumped in fear when in Matt's eyes were deep red.

"Matt would have been so proud, if he was in control any more."

"Benjamin." Danny gritted his teeth while the old man laughed.

"I'm going ghost." Danny shouted and his battle cry triggered the blue rings that formed around him opening his alter-ego.

"Ah yes, the famous Danny Phantom. The clueless young halfa that uses his powers to help people." He paused to watch the complexion of Danny's face.

"Really. I'm surprised that it took you that long to figure it out that it was me the whole time… but I guess there were distractions." His vision lay on Sam's semi-lifeless body. Danny grabbed Matt's shirt collar.

"Take that back or I'll"

"Is that supposed to intimidate me? You'll what. Kill me." Matt laughed at the thought.

"If you do she'll remain that way forever." Danny's heart ran wild, but he showed no fear.

"What have you done with her?"

"A spell." Matt replied simply.

"And if you don't back away I could make her suffer with just a word." With that in mind Danny backed away slowly.

"You always were weak."

"No, I'm not." His eyes continued to rest on Sam.

"Who are you convincing?" That was it, Danny lurched towards him, but Matt moved too quickly.

"There's no way you can win, your emotions are weighing you down." Danny threw a punch and missed.

"I don't need feelings to beat you." He threw a punch and this time it connected with Matt's jaw. Matt stopped for a second and then returned the favor in the stomach. It was a hard blow that knocked Danny to the ground. Danny fired an ectoplasmic blast at Matt that made a direct hit.

"She is really weighing you down; her and everyone that you insist on saving. They'll turn their backs on you." Danny's thoughts went wild as that entered his head. He shook his head; there was no way they would do that to him.

"Lies." He shouted. Matt turned and gave Sam a sinister look.

"She really is a fighter you know." Danny flew straight for him, and into the trap. Matt released ghost reflection ectoplasmic goo that sent Danny to the ground. He couldn't break free as he watched as he grabbed the dagger.

"I was just going to kill her, but I guess I can kill the thorn in my side." He held the dagger over Danny heart.

"NO." Tucker's voice echoed as he pushed Matt out of the way knocking the dagger to the floor. Tucker quickly started to rip the goo of Danny. While the two were distracted Matt grabbed the dagger and ran over to Sam.

"If I can't kill both of you, I can kill the one that matters." He held the knife over her bode. Without a second hesitation he plunged it in again and again.

"NOOO!" Danny's ghostly wail was unleashed knocking Matt down to the ground. Matt murmured the last of the language no one understood and it was finished. Sam's eyes shot open and she let out a horrifying scream. She watched herself start to drown in a pool of her own blood. Tucker rushed over to pull the dagger out of her body and threw it to the floor.

"Tucker." She winced in pain.

"Stay with me Sam." Tucker grabbed her hand and stroked it softly. Danny punched Matt to the ground infuriated.

"Nobody hurts her." He found his anger taking over again. Without thinking he took the dagger.

"This is what you put me through. This is for Sam." He stabbed Matt more than once letting him feel the pain. He stumbled back at the sight of what he did. He rushed over to Sam and took her hand from Tucker and lifted it to his lips. The blood had seeped through her dress and formed a pool of blood around her. Tears came to both Danny and Tucker's eyes. They heard Matt's voice.

"It's too late, as soon as she breathes her last breath, my mission is complete. All the Manson's race has fallen." He wore a smug smile awaiting his and Matt's death.

"Danny." Sam's eyes were been forced closed.

"I hope you find another who you will love as much as you loved me."

"No, Sam don't talk like that."

"Promise me."

"I promise." Sam smiled at the answer and with her last breath,

"I love you." Slipped out of her mouth. Her arm fell limp no longer being supported.

"No." Danny was in a state of shock.

"No…Sam you can't." His eyes found Matt laying on the floor a big smug smile on his face. He hated the feeling of watching his enemy die with a smile. He turned back to face, his love; Samantha Ann Manson was dead.

* * *

He felt a hand rest upon his shoulder.

"Danny, I'm so sorry."

"You don't know what it feels like."

"I was her friend too." Danny hung himself over Sam and laid himself on her, just checking if there is a slightest chance that there would be a pulse, none was found.

"She not…She can't"-

"Danny you are going into denial." Danny glanced at his friend then back at the girl that lay below him.

"Sam." His voice was more of a cry. Tears fell upon her cheek and slid down on the table. He laid a kiss lightly on her forehead. His ghost sense went off, but he didn't even try to defend himself it didn't matter anymore.

"You loved her, didn't you?" The question made Danny twinge at what Emily asked him.

"Yes, I loved her." The phrase came so much easier now, since the confession to Sam, but like it mattered now.

"Let me see her." She proceeded towards the limp body.

"What are you doing here?" Tucker asked defensively.

"You knew no matter what she would die, didn't you."

"Sam fulfilled her purpose in dying, and now I must fulfill mine." She grazed her hand over the girl's chest where the dagger wounds were. The bleed stopped instantly. What happened next neither both boys could ever fathom. Emily closed her eyes focusing all her power to the center point of the dagger marks. The body began to glow.

"What are you doing?" Danny yelled. He felt offended by anyone touching her.

"It is finished." Emily set Sam's body down on the table.

"What did you do?" Tucker ordered.

"I brought her back to life. She is merely sleeping. Bring her out of here, and take her home. And for me I have another purpose." She disappeared among the flicker of the candle light. Danny's eyes filled with tears as he scooped her into his arms where the blood used to be was no more.

"Tucker." He looked at his faithful friend through out the years.

"Let's go home." They left the house and ran into Fredrick who looked at Sam then Danny.

"I'm glad it's finally over. You are a lucky man Daniel Fenton." Danny's head slightly nodded, but his gaze was being entranced by the beautiful girl that he carried. He sighed. It was finally over; now he had to face the town.

* * *

The gentle rocking of the train had awoken Sam. She held her head and moaned.

"What happened?"

"Sam, what do you remember?" The two boys waited for an answer.

"Telling Matt I didn't love him." The answer spread a smile across Danny's lips. He leaned over and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Good." He decided not to tell her about her dying or him killing Matt. She looked innocent in bliss. The conductor announced over the intercom that they would arrive in Amity in a matter of minutes. Danny hand found Sam's.

"Welcome home Sam."

The three readied themselves as the y stood outside of the Fenton Works sign. Before he could knock Jazz embraced him crying. He was smothered with love as his parents joined in too. In the mist of the embrace his ghost sense went off.

"Go." Jazz let go of him. Danny smiled, and looked in the direction of Sam.

"Promise you'll be careful?" He laughed slightly bemused as he changed to Danny Phantom.

"I promise."

* * *

**AN.- How's that for a corny ending. I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammer mistakes (or spelling)in here. I just really wanted to get this story done...and the fact that life is crazy now. I made it through my first chapter story for Dp. I'm so proud. I'd like thanks all my loyal reviewers. I really liked the way I worked all the spell thing in there. To tell the truth I really didn't know how that would turn out. Don't worry there will be one more cahpter. Again my offer is vaild for asking a question (see last chapter author note.) Ihope I get lots of reviews for this chapter because I would like to break 150 reviews. That would rock my world. But if not, I won't complain. This is already one of the most popular stories that I have written. It proves that hard work pays off. And guess what I have FCAT on monday joy. (for thoes that don't know it is the standerized test that is really pointless.) Ok in here there is a couple things that foreshadow the sequel. Anyone who can tell me will be honnored in the next story. Which I still have to start the sequel I have started Outcasts and am on the 5th chapter. I'm sorry I had to add Sam dying. I just try and do my best and learn from my mistakes. So if you find anything out of place or just to comment, or even ask a question that's fine leave a review. And I now have to go to bed. It's 11 at night and I need sleep. And if aYOU LOOK AT MY PROFILE I HAVE LOTS OF STORY IDEAS UP. IF YOU LIKE ME TO WRITE CERTAIN ONES BEFORE OTHER ONES I WILL. I like all the ideas but some I am just too excitied for. So yeah that's pretty much it. Review love laugh live.**

**Review**

**Love from the depths of my heart**

**-RGT-**


	20. Chapter 20 My Promise

**Hey guys! How do you feel to be official done with I Promise? I personally liked the story and glad you guys did too. I first like to thanks all my reviewers but especially divine dragon7and, the sleep warrior for reviewing to almost every chapter (each of you only didn't review to like 2 chapters). That means so much to a writer like me. Reviews are a writer's soul. As always I promise to review to everyone in any of my stories. It is the least I can do after what you do.**

**I also would like to thank Kats02980416 if she is still reading for the idea of Sam going blonde that shocked most of you or in some cases who got a good laugh.) I also like to officially thank soccerdiva for the wonderful review she left me.**

"wah so sad its over. Great job i really enjoyed reading it and any future fics written by you when i come across them. It really was that good and i would like to say be proud that u have made it to my favs list. You worked really hard and it shows. cuz i luv this fic and u should to. how everything fits and how you knew how to leave us hanging (the famous cliffies) to make us want to read more. But of course i can't forget the ending. How u say corny I say amazing. This is truely a work of art. It is writers like you that keep fanfiction a live, now and forever. But it was an honor reviewing for such a great Fic. You should be proud and please, if i were u i would be.bye."

**I know I replied to you before I would just like to truly say thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

Questions: Surprisingly I only got two questions, but I will make this offer for every story that I write; so don't worry.

**Divinedragon7-** What animal would you chose to rule the world?

**RGT-** Uh actually I have decided that I would have a tiger or a hawk. I just love tigers that they seem good at ruling. They could get a job done… and they look cute. And a hawk well because they're just pain cool, they have the best eyesight ever…and they are smart.

**The sleep warrior**- Why did you decide to start writing fanfiction for Danny Phantom?

**RGT- **Well actually would you guys kill me if I said that it started because I started watching Danny Phantom and at first I didn't think I should because I was really new to the show and was afraid that I would mix up characters. So I did the only thing I could do, watch more Danny Phantom, and when I felt good about writing it, I just started. If it makes you feel better, I got this idea while mowing the lawn right after I saw an episode of Danny Phantom and I just thought about it more deeply. So I hope I answered your question. To tell you the truth at the time I was writing a fic for code: Lyoko. So yeah…I have grown as an author since then. Ever since I just get a random stories spells where I can only think of stories for one particular show…and lets just say that I still on that spell for DP.

I would also like to thank everyone. As of right now my story has148 reviews and 4,438 hits. I know someone will review to this and then I will have my goal of 150 reviews.

**Sneak Peaks:**

Yeah I know this is what you all wanted to see in this anyway… I just want to let you know I use a movie trailer type of thing…It just appealed to me…

You Promised:

**When they were so much in love…**

"Do you take Daniel Fenton to be your unlawfully wedded husband?" Sam looked into the man's eyes that she had grown to love.

"I do."

**Things were easier…**

"Things are different now, what about Amy? She is your child too."

**(Flash)**

"You don't even know your own kid." She accused.

**Seven years later…**

The girl's hand turned intangible again. Her eyes widened in fear.

**Their love falls apart…**

He dropped the papers in his hand, and they fell to the ground. Printed primly across the top of the page it read **DIVORSE. **

**(FLASH)**

"Every time I see you I miss you, I want you Sam." His pleas tried to burst through her tough skin, she wouldn't let him in.

"Until you give up being Phantom, Danny, I'm sorry. It's over." She turned away to be alone so he wouldn't see her cry.

"Sam." He tried to reach out, but his grasp fell short.

"You promised me and you broke that promise. Good-bye."

Outcasts:

**In a school were the people are divided into the popular and the Outcasts…**

"They're nothing but no-good rich snobs that will find your weakness and tear you apart." Cassie eyes held hate towards the preps.

**Two people from the two entirely different groups fall for each other…**

There were no interruptions this time, their lips connection and without hesitation she kissed back letting Danny take control.

**Along with their relationship comes hate…**

"How could you do that to me; to us? You went behind our backs."

**Love…**

"Cassie, I love you." Tucker whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer.

**(Flash) **

"Why do you even care?" Tucker yelled back at Valerie. The next thing Tucker knew Valerie's lips were on his.

…**And Heartbreaks…**

Sam walked into the room and didn't even need the light to see Dash and Paulina in a full lip-lock.

**(Flash)**

"Danny…I can't do this anymore."

"So that's it?" Danny called out as he watched the girl he had thought he love starting to walk away.

"Don't make this harder for me Danny. I don't have a choice." It was a pitiful cry.

"Everyone has a choice." Danny shot back. She couldn't stand to be with him anymore. She walked away leaving the boy she had fallen for like a girl that was done using a doll for a period of time and had gotten bored with I; only to be picked up another day.

**Everyone wants them apart…**

"Stay away from Fenton, Sam. He's bad news. Who knows what he's done."

**Will their love survive? Or die out…**

"Danny I think I love you." The words were sincere as she pressed her lips against his hoping he would forget all she had done. She didn't deserve him…not after what she had done.

**You can't kill me. I also want to dedicate You Promised to Divinedragon7 because they found the foreshadowing in I Promised. I will try and put up Outcast next week because I am up to chapter 4 on that story but haven't even started another story I'm working on or You Promised. I'm just hope it will work out…somehow.**


End file.
